C'est beau l'amour d'un frère
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Après avoir été assommé par Hulk, Loki est emprisonné dans "sa boite en plexi", menotté et bâillonné. Alors qu'il est censé se rendre à Asgard le lendemain, son frère vient le retrouver... (Ame sensible s'abstenir) Bon ben en fait pas un OS
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir ! Bonne nuit ! Bonjour !_**

**_Bref^^_**

**_C'est la première (et dernière)fois que j'écris du ThorLoki._**

**_Voyons, je tiens à m'excuser pour le ramassis de connerie qui va suivre... après quelques jours de réflexions et par une personne qui se reconnaîtra trèèèèèès bien, je décide de vous faire partager mon cauchemar alors que j'étais sous absinthe..._**

**_Désolée pour les fautes d'ortho et tout le bordel._**

**_Bonne chance..._**

* * *

Je soupire, fermant mes yeux.

Me voilà bien ridicule à présent… et en plus, je ne peux même pas parler. Certes, c'est l'effet recherché pour pas que je cause de petits désagréments.

Mais tout de même ! Il faut avouer que c'est… malsain. Cette muselière me fait souffrir et elle me rentre dans les joues et la bouche. C'est gênant et ça commence à être douloureux.

Je me laisse glisser le long d'un des murs en plexiglas. Encore une boîte en plexiglas… j'ai la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège comme un rat, se faisant épier H24.

Enfin, je dois plutôt être content pour le moment. Pour une fois, je suis seul.

En effet, cela fait deux jours que je suis retenu ici, j'ai encore un peu mal, je dois l'avouer, et mes blessures ne sont pas totalement cicatrisées. Quelle plaie, c'est cas de le dire d'ailleurs…

Je suis restreint de mes pouvoirs. Faible. Misérable.

Ils auraient pu me tuer au lieu de me faire prisonnier… en fin de compte mon imbécile de frèr-Thor, va me ramener sur Asgard. C'est le toupet.

Il faut que j'arrête de me plaindre, pour une fois, je suis seul. D'après ce que j'ai compris tous les Avengers sont à une petite fête pour célébrer leur victoire… et ma défaite.

Oh, je sais bien qu'on me surveille, mais de loin. Même les gardes prostrés devant ma boite en plexi sont partis, ne voulant pas me voir.

Donc, je suis seul, enfin la paix !

Sans rire, mon imbécile de fr-Thor, venait un peu trop souvent à mon goût me faisant la morale et de reviens-à-la-maison-avec-moi-mon-tit-frère-adoré-c 'est-pas-bien-ce-que-tu-as-fait.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il a pris un peu plus de neurones… mais pas tant que ça en fait.

Je soupire une énième fois et laisse le repos m'envahir. J'en ai bien besoin après ces derniers jours.

Du bruit.

Ah non. Pas de repos.

J'ouvre mes paupières et j'aperçois… Thor, claudiquant et bourré.

Va-t-il de nouveau me faire la morale ? Je n'espère pas. Car étant bourré, il va chouiner comme un chiot dans des balbutiements incompréhensibles et va vouloir que je lui réponde. Déjà qu'en temps normal il oublie un peu que j'ai cette muselière, alors là… paix à mon âme.

Je me crispe.

C'est mauvais.

Très mauvais.

Vraiment très mauvais.

Son regard bleu azur est illuminé… d'une lueur bien particulière.

Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois. La première a été quand j'ai été chevauché par le père de Sleipnir. Et la deuxième, quand je me suis mis à danser à moitié nu à cause de ma première cuite, il y a de cela des siècles.

Je me redresse subitement et recule instinctivement alors qu'il s'approche de la porte en plexiglas et l'ouvre.

Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui. Mais je ne tiens pas à _ça_ alors que je suis bâillonné et menotté ! Et en plus… lui, quoi ! On a été élevé ensemble et… mais zut il ressemble plus à un labrador.

Je n'ai même pas mon sceptre… privé de ma magie… je ne vais même pas pouvoir me défendre…

Je prie par désespoir Odin qu'il ne soit pas totalement soul…

Il dépose Mjollnir dans un coin et les portes en plexi se referment derrière lui.

Il me fixe quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

Il y a plusieurs sentiments qui sont mêlés.

Colère.

Peine.

Amour.

Désir.

Stupides sentiments… ce sont bien eux qui font que je l'ai poignardé au sommet de la tour. J'aurai peut-être du le tuer au lieu de juste faire diversion.

Aurai-je été capable de le tuer ?

En fait, la question ne se pose pas là.

Il y a un problème plus urgent.

Il avance vers moi et je me plaque contre le mur, le fixant de toute ma hauteur mais ayant l'air ridicule malgré tout. Foutue muselière qui m'enlève toute crédibilité.

Il est seulement à quelques centimètres moi. Il inspire, se préparant à parler, puis il ouvre la bouche et la referme.

Il me scrute encore et fait demi-tour.

Je reste sur mes gardes mais ferme mes yeux quelques secondes.

Ma respiration est coupée et j'ouvre de nouveau mes paupières.

Thor est revenu et m'a penché la tête, il dévore mon cou, mordillant ma jugulaire.

Ça chatouille et ça me fait frissonner.

Ah non. Il ne faut pas et je ne veux pas !

Je tente de me débattre mais il passe une de ses jambes entre mes cuisses et me plaque encore plus au mur de plexi. De son autre main, il m'écrase à moitié les poumons.

Son souffle est chaud, brûlant, provoquant de petites gouttes de condensation sur mon cou frêle. Je sens l'odeur de l'alcool. C'est horrible, ça empeste.

Vais-je être pris comme certaines de ces fois-_là_ ?

Je tremble de dégout en y repensant.

Il me penche encore plus la tête et continue de me dévorer le cou, maintenant, il aspire ma peau. Génial, je vais avoir des suçons en plus. Ah ben ça va être beau quand on va rentrer sur Asgard.

Et il va me briser le cou à force.

Je grogne.

C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire et je tente de me dégager, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'ai mal.

Au début, il insiste encore et après un grognement un peu plus aigu de ma part, il semble comprendre. Il se dégage et je peux redresser la tête en sentant mon cou trop étiré.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

Il m'en lance un aussi.

Il veut me dominer, je n'aime pas cette idée.

Avant que je ne fasse quoique ce soit, il m'attrape par les cheveux et m'oblige à me mettre à quatre pattes. Je baisse la tête, lui laissant à vu ma nuque. Aussitôt, il vient vers moi et me lèche la nuque tout en m'effeuillant derrière. Toutefois, il est obligé d'arrêter ses léchouilles pour venir s'occuper de mon bas. Bien sur, étant soul, il est incapable d'enlever mon pantalon et ma cordelette d'une seule main sans se casser la gueule lamentablement.

Pourquoi je me laisse faire ?

Je dois avoir l'habitude et aussi parce que Thor ne me laissera pas me rebiffer. Il est trop soul pour réfléchir, enfin, plus que d'habitude, pour la réflexion. Une fois mon postérieur mis à l'air au vu de la sensation de froid, je l'entends humidifier ses doigts et d'un geste brusque, il en immisce deux d'un coup.

Je laisse échapper un glapissement plaintif et baisse la tête fermant les yeux en tentant de ne pas trop me concentrer sur la douleur.

Thor respire bruyamment et je l'entends s'agiter, laissant tomber son armure et quelques vêtements. Il enlève ses doigts de manière violente comme il les a rentrés et hélas je lâche un autre glapissement aigu en sentant mon corps être pourfendu d'une dague de chair brûlante et rude.

Je n'aime pas cela mais je ne peux rien faire. Ou du moins, cela ne sert à rien. Mes ongles griffent le parterre, tentant d'attraper n'importe quoi pour me sauver de ça mais il n'y a rien. Et à chaque fois que je sens que mon corps glisse à terre ou commence à s'échapper de sa folle étreinte, Thor me ramène directement à lui en m'infligeant de violents coups de butoir.

Je hurle mais la muselière étouffe mes cris. Ce nigot doit croire que ce sont des cris de plaisir… QUI PRENDRAIT DU PLAISIR A ETRE PRIS AUSSI VIOLEMMENT ?

Je l'entends à présent laisser échapper des soupirs extatiques et une de ses mains attrape mes cheveux et rejette ma tête en arrière. Je suis contraint d'être dans une position peu agréable. Voyant cela, il me pousse violemment contre un des murs en plexi et mes mains menottées sont contre.

Je suis heureux d'être souple à ce moment-là. Mon corps fait un étrange angle. Ma tête est encore rejetée en arrière, mes mains sont collées contre la vitre que je griffe désespérément, mes genoux sont au sol et mon arrière-train me fait souffrir alors que je sens ses coups dévastateurs en moi.

Je le fixe, de manière éhontée et pour lui dire que je ne me laisse pas soumettre.

Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier et au contraire, c'est un sourire heureux qu'il me donne et ses yeux laissent transparaître plutôt une joie.

Sérieusement, il croit que ça me plait ?

Il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais…

Tout à coup, il nous fait changer de position et il a failli m'assommer contre la table… oui, je n'ai qu'une table et une chaise dans cette boite…

Mon regard s'illumine en voyant le mobilier.

Mes mains attrapent les pieds de la table et j'essaye ainsi de me débattre.

Effet contraire.

Il croit que je participe aux va-et-vient.

Il continue de me marteler tandis que je grogne de mécontentement et je tente avant tout de m'échapper de son étreinte. J'essaye d'attraper la chaise mais elle tombe. Alors je reviens sur les pieds de la table et j'essaye encore de m'échapper.

Thor n'arrête pas ses mouvements de butoir à un point que je ne sens plus rien tellement que je tente de m'échapper.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, j'abdique.

Soyons clairs, ce que je fais ne sert à rien.

C'est injuste.

Je le laisse donc s'occuper de moi tandis que la muselière étouffe mes cris de douleur et d'agacement.

Au bout d'un moment, je le sens enfin se libérer en moi dans un râle orgasmique.

Je laisse ma tête tombée contre le sol, fermant les yeux.

Puis, il s'enlève de moi brusquement et je sens dans ses mouvements de la contrariété et du mal aise.

Est-ce que le fait de s'être libéré l'ait aidé à se dessouler ?

Je sens qu'il essaye de cacher ma nudité.

_ Je suis désolé, Loki. Je…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase tandis que je lui jette un regard noir.

Honteux, rouge, il s'empare de son marteau et s'en va aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.

Je soupire et essaye de remettre mon pantalon comme je peux.

Je n'ose pas m'assoir, j'ai mal.

Pour vu que je ne tombe pas enceinte…

Dire qu'on part demain à Asgard…

* * *

**_Bref... *s'enfuit*  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_Bon, suite à de nombreuses demandes, je fais une suite. Toutefois, je ne suis jamais quelqu'un de bien sérieux alors ceci est à classé dans parodie^^_**

**_Pour les non inscrits :_**

**_Lyod : Merci pour ta review et merci pour ton avis :) après, je suis plus "spécialisée" dans du Kuroshitsuji (ou le manga BlackButler), donc je traite plus souvent de relation malsaine et de viol... après, ceci est vraiment... du n'importe quoi. Un viol reste un viol et ce n'est pas agréable à lire, c'est clair. Et puis, pourquoi faire toujours un Thor gentil et tout ? Bref, perso, il me soule, enfin, on l'a bien ressenti^^ J'ai décidé de faire une deuxième partie, néanmoins, elle n'est pas du tout dans le même genre que le premier chapitre (tout en continuant dans la thème néanmoins). Et vu qu'en ce moment je suis d'humeur délire... ça donne du n'importe quoi (et puis avec un Loki hermaphrodite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher mais bref... :p). Merci encore :)_**

**_L Guest : Merci et... ben voilà^^_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être un blobfish*.

Non sérieusement. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens actuellement. C'est juste… indéfinissable.

Cela fait deux jours que Thor m'a ramené sur Asgard. Nous ne nous sommes plus parlés –comment le pourrais-je avec cette muselière ? -, ni même regardés**. Enfin, je lui lance des regards haineux et venimeux tandis qu'il tente au maximum de ne pas me fixer, gêné et rougissant.

En attendant, j'étais dans une espèce de cellule, mais appropriée à mon statut quand même. Eir est venue me voir pour soigner mes blessures superficielles et constater mon état général. C'est là que ça a commencé à se gâter.

Comme je le craignais, le choc de cette nuit-là a conduit mon métabolisme à ovuler***. Oui, je suis enceinte… De tout juste, donc, je peux encore me faire avorter. Et là, ça se complique encore. Odin et Frigga ont été mis au courant. Odin me voit comme un dépravé mais après les explications de la guérisseuse, il s'avère qu'il s'est tu car oui, je porte encore les stigmates de viol, sans compter les marques dans mon cou.

Frigga, ma mère, m'a demandé si je voulais être avorté. Depuis plusieurs siècles, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me propose cette alternative. J'ai tout de suite acquiescé, vu que je ne peux pas parler pour le moment.

Et là, c'est le drame.

Thor était devant la pièce, sans que je le voie et a TOUT entendu. Dès que Frigga a commencé à dire à Eir de me préparer pour l'avortement, ce fou est rentré et a protesté. Au grand daim de toutes les personnes, de moi compris.

Ainsi, nous voilà juste nous quatre. Sans personne.

D'où mon impression d'être un blobfish.

Odin est assis sur un fauteuil, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Frigga est près de moi, me tenant la main.

Thor est debout, n'osant pas parlé et encore moins me regarder.

_ Pourquoi t'opposes-tu à cet avortement ? Demande Odin surpris et agacé. Je me doute bien que Loki a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça mais de là à lui faire garder un avorton issu d'un viol…

_ Ce n'est pas un avorton et puis…

Notre mère se lève et fait tourner Thor vers elle. A ses réactions, je devine bien qu'elle commence aussi à être agacée, et pire, à être en colère, croyant percevoir de ce qu'il en est.

_ Exprime-toi mieux, crache-t-elle froide mais sans crier.

Thor baisse la tête, penaud.

Odin soupire.

_ Thor, fait ce dernier, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Loki est enceinte ?

Il a toujours la tête baissé et remue ses doigts frénétiquement.

_ Sur Midgard, il y a eu un petit banquet et nous avons tous bu. Après cela, je suis allé voir Loki pour parler et…

Je roule des yeux. Parler ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Ah… peut-être que oui.

_ Et ? Encourage Odin.

_ Les circonstances ont fait que Loki était dans une certaine position et qu'étant soûl, je suis tombé sur lui. Derrière lui. Entre ses jambes.

Il y a un silence.

Inconsciemment, je laisse ma tête retomber sur mes mains, blasé. Puis je relève mes yeux verts, observant la scène.

Frigga et Odin sont… dubitatifs.

_ Tombé ? Entre ses jambes ? Répéta Odin quelque peu dépité. Avec vos pantalons baissés ?

_ Oui, exactement. Comment, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que mon frère voulait se changer, d'où cette position et l'absence de vêtements, tant qu'à moi, j'ai du élargir la sangle à cause de l'alcool.

_ Oui bien sur. Et les marques sur son cou ? Demande Frigga.

_ Pour ça, ben, étant trop soûl, je suis tombé à plusieurs reprises, riant et mes dents ont ricoché contre son cou. Et quand j'ai pu enfin reprendre mon équilibre ben, paf.

_ Paf ? Répète Odin.

_ Paf.

Silence.

Je vous ai dit que j'ai l'impression d'être un blobfish ?

_ Tu ne nous prends pas du tout pour des imbéciles, Thor, hein ? Siffle mère.

Ce dernier baisse la tête. Il grimace.

_ C'était juste un accident…

_ Un accident ? Crie-t-elle. Un accident ? Tu as violé ton petit frère ! Pire encore, tu l'as mis enceinte ! Mais par les Nornes ! Tu sais que ton frère est un jotun et qu'il est hermaphrodite par conséquent, comment as-tu pu... ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et le gifle. Odin se lève et les sépare. Mère revient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras tandis qu'elle foudroie du regard Thor qui est au coin, n'osant plus bouger. Elle me caresse les cheveux.

_ Et on ne pourrait pas lui enlever cette saloperie ! S'exclame-t-elle en montrant la muselière.

J'aimerai bien en effet qu'on m'enlève ça.

_ Pas encore, fait Odin. Il ferait un désastre s'il ouvre sa bouche. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque pour le moment.

_ Il est épuisé et enceinte ! Tu crois franchement qu'il va faire quelque chose ?

_ Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Frigga crache encore comme un chat et Odin attend qu'elle se calme, puis, il fixe Thor.

_ Si je résume, tu étais bourré, tu es allé retrouver Loki dans sa cellule et au lieu de lui parler, tu l'as engrossé ? C'est cela ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Qui ne dit mot, consent. Bien, après tout, Loki sait que je voulais faire de lui une attache pour relier nos deux peuples.

Je lève les yeux paniqués vers lui, comme mère.

_ Qu'as-tu en tête ? Demande-t-elle. Ah non, pas ça !

Odin hoche les épaules.

_ C'est ce qui était prévu avant, je te signale. Tu étais d'accord aussi… jusqu'à qu'il commence à grandir.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Thor et moi partageons un regard, intrigués et quelque peu paniqués.

Odin se lève et vient vers son fils ainé, enfin son fils unique en fait. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Thor, je dois te dire quelque chose en plus à propose de ton frère.

_ Oui ?

_ Au début, j'avais aussi l'espoir qu'il aide Jotunheim et Asgard à former une alliance et ainsi faire régner la paix. Il reste malgré tout le fils de Laufey et je sais qu'il reste encore un membre important dans cette famille…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Frigga baisse la tête, comme peinée et resserre sa prise sur mon bras.

_ … Thor, reprend Odin. Loki était destiné à être ta compagne, une union politique. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur Midgard, il porte la descendance royale…

Non, non, non. Pas ça. Pourquoi moi ?

_ … bien sur, nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il a fait. Alors, il sera aussi privé de sa magie quelques temps à l'aide de quelques artefacts, mais nous enlèverons sa muselière dans deux semaines afin qu'il puisse être… calme. Mais il reste ta… ton… bref, tu seras marié avec lui dans les jours qui suivent.

Thor hoche la tête.

Et moi alors ?

Je tente de parler mais je ne peux pas à cause de cette merde ! Juste des grognements incompréhensibles en sortent mais tout le monde capte que je ne suis pas d'accord.

Allez tous donc vous faire voir ! J'aimerai que Ragnarok se déclenche déjà pour pouvoir vous voir sombrer ! C'est… horrible ! Cruel ! Et avec Thor en plus ! Mais je ne veux pas de ce chien galeux ! Et ma fierté dans tout ça ?

_ Je suis désolé, Loki, déclare Odin. Mais c'est ainsi. Tu seras uni à Thor. Je te rassure, la nuit de noce ne sera pas obligatoire vu que tu portes en toi déjà un héritier.

J'écarquille mes yeux.

Pardon ? On me vend encore comme une pouliche ? Pire encore, il me donne à mon fr… à Thor ! Celui qui m'a… Mais je proteste ! C'est…

J'ai officiellement une vie de merde.

Je baisse la tête, blasé.

Frigga me tapote le bras et vient déposer un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Elle soupire, me lançant un regard compatissant et s'en va à son tour.

Je reste seul à seul avec Thor.

Je lève la tête dès que je l'entends bouger, lui lançant un regard noir. Il se fige, gêné. Puis, il vient doucement s'assoir au bord du lit, faisant attention à ne pas me toucher et à ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

Il a toujours une tête de labrador battu, comme la fois où je lui ai dit que Père était décédé. Par Odin, il me faisait vraiment pitié à ce moment-là. C'était difficile de ne pas rire vu la tronche qu'il tirait…****

_ Mon fr… Loki, se reprend-t-il. Je sais que cette nuit n'a pas été bonne pour toi, ni pour moi, je te l'assure.

Il me lance un timide regard, baissant vite ses yeux azurs. Tandis que moi, mes yeux doivent dire : je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer.

_ Je te demande pardon. Je t'assure que je ne me souviens à peine de ce qu'il s'est passé… et que ça a du être horrible pour toi. Non, ça a été horrible pour toi. Toutefois, Eir a vu que tu portais mon enfant et… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses avorter même si tu ne désires pas être engrossé de la sorte. Je suis quand même… son père. Alors je veux qu'il reste et je le veux. Et puis, si ça vient de toi, c'est d'autant plus rassurant…

Rassurant ? Mais il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

_ … car tu as déjà été mère. De plus, si on est marié, on pourra renforcer les liens avec Asgard et Jotunheim. Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus de mal comme cette nuit. De toute façon, tu as déjà été puni, surtout que Père compte te confisquer ta magie pour un certain temps.

Vas te faire foutre et profondément. Et pas par moi !

_ Je t'aime, Loki.

Et il me dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux.

Un labrador battu qui n'a d'yeux que pour son maître. Non sérieux.

Il se lève, esquisse un petit sourire et s'en va.

Blobfish.

* * *

**_* : tout le monde a la belle vision ? :D  
_**

**_** : sérieux, à la fin d'Avengers, Thor détourne les yeux tandis que Loki le foudroie du regard, moi, je dis, il y a des trucs pas nets XD (pur délire yaoiste)._**

**_*** : lors de certaines émotions (plaisir/bonheur extrêmes ou violence/peur extrêmes, le corps peut conduire à ça parfois)._**

**_**** : suis-je la seule à m'être fondue la poire dans Thor quand Lokitty est venu annoncé ça à son frère ? Non sérieux entre Loki qui se demande pourquoi il fout là et Thor avec sa tête de chien battu... je suis désolée mais ça m'a tué X'DD_**

* * *

**_Bref, merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour mes conneries et... c'est vraiment la fin^o^  
_**

**_Le sale rat ;p_**

**_Edit : bon ben... je continue en fait... mais ne vous attendez pas à du sérieux de ma part._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Bon, comme plusieurs ont réclamé je fais (encore) une suite mais cette fois-ci, je laisse en "in-progress", je me suis décidée à écrire un peu plus de conneries^o^_**

**_Pour les non inscrits :_**

**_Lyod : Ah ben merci^^' j'espère que tu vas apprécier les prochains car ça serait dans le même délire^^' Oui, Loki a vraiment une vie de merde quand même, c'est fou d'avoir autant la poisse^^' Ca change de voir un Thor comme ça, il est stupide... bien que je me suis éclatée à écrire ça (à cause de glace Haagen Dazs)..._**

**_Bon, j'ai pris aussi quelques libertés mais... on est plus à ça près maintenant..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Un peu plus de deux semaines est passé et comme promis, on m'a enfin enlevé la muselière. Deux semaines sans manger, à part des trucs liquides qu'on me donnait à la paille* à travers ce truc, c'était l'horreur. Enfin… s'il n'y avait que ça.

Un, Odin m'a fait mettre deux larges bracelets qui viennent enserrer mes avant-bras. Ces bijoux en bronze et or ne sont que des artefacts pour bloquer ma magie. J'ai l'impression d'être un mortel… Je ne suis plus le Grand Sorcier des Neuf Royaumes juste… un truc impuissant et faible. Ma magie… l'une des rares choses dont je suis fier, dont je peux me vanter d'être puissant, d'être talentueux… Enlevée.

Deux, ils m'ont marié de force à Thor. La cérémonie était simple, avec peu d'invités… juste quelques membres du Conseil, des proches de la famille royale et… des jotuns. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air plus offensés que ça de me voir menotté et bâillonné. Pour éviter que je bouge, Thor a posé Mjollnir sur mes chaines. Je suis alors resté à genoux, devant la Grande Magicienne et lui debout alors que notre union se faisait célébrer. Si j'avais eu mes pouvoirs, je les aurai tous engloutis sous une pluie de feu ! Thor ne se souciait même pas de moi ! Lui qui disait qu'il voulait être un grand frère aimant et protecteur… ben c'est loupé. Aimant… _peut-être**_. Protecteur… on peut toujours courir.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, j'étais vidé… Vidé de toute énergie, de tout espoir, de toute détermination. On m'a enchainé de force à Thor, jadis mon frère, et engrossé de lui, de force aussi. Je suis terriblement mal. Je souffrais quand on m'a forcé à distraite cet étalon et qu'on m'a arraché Sleipnir à la naissance. J'ai souffert quand Odin a jeté Jörmungand dans la Mer de Midgard et qu'il m'a condamné à ne plus le revoir comme quoi il est un danger. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand ma fille, Hella, a été chassée dans le Royaume des Morts, dont elle est à présent la gardienne, comme quoi elle est une abomination, une créature morte et vivante. J'ai pleuré jour et nuit quand Odin m'a enlevé Fenrir alors qu'il n'était qu'un louveteau et qu'il l'a enchainé je ne sais où. Tous mes enfants ont été bafoués. Et Sleipnir, l'aîné, sert de cheval de guerre à ce vieux fou ! Et maintenant… je suis prisonnier d'une union avec Thor, son fils légitime, portant sa descendance.

Mais apparemment, c'était ce qui était prévu au tout début…

Avant la cérémonie de mariage, j'ai eu le fin mot de l'histoire de toute cette politique et mon implication… c'est même Thor qui me l'a dit car Odin ne voulait pas que je le sache…

Je repense au jour où j'ai découvert mes origines, où j'ai demandé au Père de Toute Chose, après qu'il ait eu la prétention de dire que je suis son fils, si je n'étais pas davantage…*** L'alliance entre nos deux peuples, certes… mais plus encore. Les jotuns, étant hermaphrodites, peuvent facilement porter une descendance. Il était prévu que je sois la… compagne de Thor à ma majorité. Apparemment, je suis encore considéré comme le fils aîné de Laufey bien que je l'ai tué, et je suis, par conséquent, le descendant direct. Mes frères, car j'en ai il parait, ont un statut moins important et si je revenais sur Jotunheim, je serai celui qui succède au trône, malgré le régicide et le parricide... ils sont au courant au moins que c'est moi qui ai tué Laufey ? En échange de cette union, Odin s'engage à donner petit à petit la puissance qu'il a volée aux Géants des Glaces, pas trop non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer. Les Jotuns promettent alors la paix et une alliance forte avec les Asgardiens, étant donné qu'ils savent que je suis vivant et que je suis la clef pour la relique volée ainsi que d'une paix durable. D'autant plus que je suis désormais un pont, qui porte en lui les moyens politiques et diplomatiques à faire taire toute mésentente… sous l'autorité d'Odin.

Je me retrouve des millénaires en arrière où on m'avait poussé à attirer l'attention de Svadilfari. Je suis… encore une pouliche qu'on vend… histoire de peser dans la politique… Je suis… dégouté.

J'oubliais aussi. En terme de « trois », je dors désormais dans la même chambre que Thor, vu qu'on est marié et que je suis censé être sous son joug, nous partageons la même pièce, je n'aime même plus le droit à mes appartements. Néanmoins, Thor a l'intelligence (pour une fois), de mettre deux lits séparés par un meuble. Ainsi, je ne suis pas obligé d'être dans le même lit que lui… encore heureux. Au début, et après la cérémonie, Thor a aussi eu le tact de ne pas trop me coller et de me laisser un maximum d'espace de vie. C'est bien, il sait que je ne veux pas le voir. Il revenait alors tard dans la nuit, ayant participé à des banquets et autres festivités… pour fêter qui, quoi, comment, je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Mais au moins, quant il rentre, il tombe sur son lit et dort. Il essaye parfois de me parler mais quand j'avais la muselière, il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre et je dirigeais mes yeux ailleurs que sur lui. Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il me dit, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Depuis qu'on m'ait enlevé cette chose affreuse, j'ai la possibilité de parler, de répondre… mais je n'en fais rien. Je n'ai nullement envie de parler à ce qui était mon frère, de répondre aux gardes, aux servants… je reste muet. Si je ne peux même pas incanter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai laisser entendre ma voix pour des personnes qui ne me respectent pas et au contraire, se jouent de mon malheur.

Il en va de même pour Thor. Il essaye d'engager la conversation, il essaye de réinstaller la complicité qu'on avait été jeune… mais c'est fini tout cela. Je n'en ai cure.

Moi qui voulais être un fils digne, respecté et respectable… je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je ne crois pas qu'une quelconque personne s'est demandé pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela, pourquoi je me sens si misérable et rabaissé. On ne se construit pas seulement par soi-même mais aussi par notre entourage. Voilà qui est fait. Je suis surnommé la Mère des Monstres, mais vous, vous avez fait de moi un « monstre », selon vos dires.

Je soupire et fixe le plafond. Je ressasse encore et toujours ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, mois, années. Si peu de temps et tout a basculé.

Machinalement je touche mon ventre. Il y a une vie dedans. Mon cinquième enfant… issu d'un viol, encore. Merveilleux.

Et cela fait deux semaines… deux semaines que je suis enceinte. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que nous mettons le même temps de gestation que les mortels, neuf mois. La nature est mal foutue***.

Je tourne la tête doucement et fixe la silhouette sur l'autre lit. Thor dort paisiblement, il ne ronfle pas pour une fois et il est sur le côté. Je ne vois que son dos à travers les faibles lumières nocturnes.

Je reste quelques instants à me concentrer sur ce qu'il m'entoure. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a aucun bruit dans le palais. Je serre les dents et je sors du lit, doucement, sans bruit. Enfin… connaissant l'autre et son sommeil, Ragnarok pourrait venir, il n'entendrait rien… Je prends néanmoins mes précautions et mes pieds touchent le sol carrelé, froid mais terriblement agréable en cette saison. Je me lève et ne prends même pas la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre. Ma tunique en soie verte me suffit amplement.

J'ouvre la porte en bois massif et la referme une fois dehors. Un cliquetis retentit et je grimace, attendant quelques secondes.

Aucun bruit.

En effet, l'autre dort vraiment comme une masse. Et dans cette aile, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gardes, Thor a voulu qu'on soit en… intimité. Et ça m'arrange ! Surtout pour ce que je compte faire…

Je laisse mes doigts caresser les murs et prends divers embouchures pour arriver finalement dans la logia du palais. Pendant un instant, je regarde l'horizon, admirant les astres nocturnes. Les étoiles brillent de mille feux*****, le ciel d'Asgard est tout de même bien beau.

Je soupire et grimpe sur la rambarde. Mes yeux s'attardent un court instant sur les arbres, puis je jette un rapide regard vers le bas. Je n'ai pas peur du vide, je n'ai pas le vertige, mais je préfère regarder l'horizon.

Je reste un moment ainsi, sentant le vent frais s'engouffrer sous ma tunique. Cela fait du bien après toute cette chaleur. Je ferme mes yeux et respire. De nouveau, une de mes mains s'attarde sur mon ventre.

Mon cinquième enfant… non. Ce n'est pas encore un enfant, ce n'est qu'un amas de cellule qui n'a pas d'âme encore. Il n'est pas vivant, il n'y a rien. Alors, ce n'est pas grave si je fais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas vivant, donc je n'ai pas à m'attacher à lui de la sorte… ou du moins de m'en persuader car il n'existe pas tout court.

J'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux et fixe le bas. C'est haut. Et il y a des amas de rochers, si je tombe sur la tête, ça devrait aller assez vite.

_Miaou !******_

Je tourne subitement la tête et dans un coin, j'aperçois un chat gris qui se promène sur la rambarde, zigzaguant entre les colonnes.

Je le laisse de côté et porte de nouveau mon attention en bas. Je crois que c'est l'une de mes meilleures décisions que j'ai prises…

Je ne regrette rien…

Enfin si… j'aurai aimé libérer mes enfants mais… je ne peux rien faire, surtout dans l'état que je suis…

J'entends cette fois-ci le chat feuler et un aboiement. A peine eu-je la tête tourné que je vois le félin foncer sur moi et je perds l'équilibre. Ma tête heurte la colonne et je…

* * *

**_* : les asgardiens ont inventé la paille, si si je vous assure^^_**

**_** : on peut voir entre autre un jeu de mot avec l'aimant, le truc qu'on accroche au frigo XD_**

**_*** : encore une scène culte en vf où je me suis marrée^^'_**

**_**** : pure délire du rat._**

**_***** : c'est un nouveau cabaret rempli de gigolos.  
_**

**_****** : Lokitty ? Ah non..._**

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Couik ! Couik !_**

**_Mon fils gigolo : De rien, fils ;p XD oui, oui, dis-toi que la dernière partie quand il se balade, cette musique m'a fortement inspiré X'D Non évitons les ruptures d'anévrisme.. XD c'est génial ! Un chatounet^o^ et merci de me la refoutre ENCORE dans la tête^^'  
_**

**_Lyod : Roooooo as-tu fini cinglée du coup ? ^o^ je n'espère pas^^ C'est quand même dur d'essayer d'être "dans son esprit", déjà, je pars avec pas mal de préjugés et je trouve que je ne connais pas assez bien le personnage... donc bon^^' mais si le tout parait crédible, ma foi, tant mieux^^'  
_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Si, si j'ai le droit :p je suis un sale rat, donc un tempérament un peu chieur et... tadam ! Perso, je vois pas trop une suite heureuse (et cela dans tous les cas et faire des trucs niais avec des licornes qui vomissent rose, très peu pour moi). Mais nous sommes d'accord, il a un karma de merde. Eh bien merci et je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas poursuivre, et je sais pas quand je vais finir, peut-être dans le prochain, peut-être pas... à voir...  
_**

**_L Guest : XD c'est mieux le suspens que de tout donner nan mais oh :p Ah ben ça... c'est sur... et folie yaoiste couplée à ma folie tout court... ça donne des trucs étranges à plusieurs sens^^' regarde sur le net pour blobfish^^ c'est mignon.  
_**

**_neko : Merci^^ Ah ben, c'est fait exprès ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_ Loki ? Loki ?

J'ai mal à la tête.

_ Loki ?

Qui me parle ? Cette voix me dit quelque chose…

J'ouvre mes yeux enfin, mais je dois les plisser, agressés par la lumière. Néanmoins, j'ai pu voir le visage inquiet et en colère de mon f… Thor. Je ne fais pas attention à lui et j'observe la pièce où nous sommes. Ah, en salle de traitement.

J'ai vraiment mal à la tête… j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup dessus…

Je ferme de nouveau les paupières et tente de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé… J'étais dans la chambre de Thor, je me suis levé et… le chat et le chien !

_ Sortez, ordonne mon f… Thor d'une voix autoritaire.

Aussitôt j'entends des pas et une porte qui se ferme.

Je passe ma main sur le derrière de ma tête. Un bandage. Oui, j'ai du tomber mais pas comme il faut on dirait. Génial… en gros, j'ai une sacrée bosse.

_ Loki, soupire Thor. Tu as eu de la chance que ce chat t'a fait perdre l'équilibre. Ta tête a heurté la colonne et tu es tombé sur le sol de marbre. Heureusement, sinon, tu aurais pu finir sur les ro…

Il se tait.

Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais je sens les brulures sous mes paupières, puis un peu de fraicheur. Des larmes. J'ai une boule au ventre et je retiens difficilement ma respiration. Je tourne la tête sur le côté pour pas qu'il me regarde dans cet état.

_ Un des gardes t'a vu au loin, continue Thor avec une voix douce et peinée. Il a dit que tu regardais trop en bas et au moment où tu allais sauter, ce chat est venu.

Je déteste les chats maintenant.

_ Loki, est-ce vrai ? As-tu essayé d'attenter à ta vie ? Me demande-t-il dans une plainte.

Je ne lui réponds pas, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ouvre mes yeux et fixe le mur d'en face. Les larmes coulent toujours, sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'en ai assez, je ne veux pas que l'autre me voit comme ça !

_ Loki…

Et arrête de m'appeler ! Idiot !

Je me crispe soudainement alors que je sens deux bras m'enlacer et une légère démangeaison sur ma joue. Il est tout contre moi, me serrant et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, pour ça que je sens son début de barbe frotter contre ma peau imberbe.

_ Loki, murmura-t-il, ne me fais plus peur comme ça.

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Je tente de me dégager mais il refuse de me lâcher. Je grince des dents et continue de fixer le mur alors que je vois quelques mèches blondes passer devant mes yeux verts.

_ Lâche-moi.

Thor semble surpris et je l'ai senti avoir un sursaut.

Depuis ces deux dernières semaines, c'est bien la première fois que je parle. Ma voix est un peu enrouée, d'autant plus avec le mutisme et la douleur que je ressens au fond de moi. Elle tremble trop, trahissant mon état d'esprit. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit faible ! Je veux qu'il parte et tout de suite !

Mon f… Thor ne bouge toujours pas.

_ J'ai dit : LA-CHE-MOI.

J'ai pris le temps de détacher chaque syllabe, peut-être comprendra-t-il ? Cette fois-ci ? Je sais qu'il est idiot, alors autant l'aider hein. Surtout s'il peut enfin me foutre la paix.

Ses mains serrent les pans de ma tunique. J'ai du le blesser, tant mieux. Je l'entends déglutir difficilement et au bout d'un moment, il me relâche, doucement. Il prend quand même la peine de caresser avec tendresse mon visage.

Ça me répugne.

_ Je suis content que tu parles de nouveau, continue-t-il sans prêter attention que je l'ai rejeté. J'avais peur au début que tu avais complètement perdu l'usage de la parole entre le bâillon et les traumatismes…

_ TU ES COMPLETEMENT IDIOT OU QUOI ? Hurlé-je en me redressant sur le lit, le fusillant du regard.

Je croise ses yeux azurs. Néanmoins, il soutient mon regard. Je vois un certain soulagement dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'un peu de bonheur. Il a l'air de s'en foutre que je lui parle comme un chien. C'est juste le fait que j'ai enfin prononcé quelques mots, et en plus à lui le premier, qu'il est tout content.

Il le prend comme ça ? Soit… autant mettre les choses au clair.

Je ne le supporte plus.

_ Je n'ai nullement envie de parler, sifflé-je hors de moi. De VOUS parler à tous ! Pas après tout ça !

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus sur mes joues, à un point que je distingue à peine Thor, juste une espèce d'amas coloré devant moi.

_ Je ne veux pas de tout ça ! J'aurai préféré mourir que de subir ce châtiment ! Etre marié à toi, porter ton enfant issu dans la violence, d'être encore un bouc-émissaire. Pire encore, un objet ! Une relique qu'Odin utilise à sa guise ! Je voulais sauter ! Je voulais mourir ! Tu n'as pas eu le courage de me tuer sur Midgard, tu m'as ramené avec toi ! Bafoué ! Humilié ! Affaibli ! Privé de ma magie ! Tu ne m'as même pas donné une fin glorieuse ! Je te hais ! Tu m'entends ? JE TE HAIS ! Tu me dégoutes ! Dès que je te vois ou que je te sens, j'ai envie de vomir ! Tu n'as même pas su voir à travers ton petit frère ! Tu as agi avec égoïsme, voulant que je reste près de toi, point et rien d'autre ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris et tu continues encore ! ALORS DISPARAIS DE MA VUE !

C'est dit. Enfin. Et j'espère que je l'ai suffisamment blessé, j'espère qu'il a enfin compris tout le dégout qu'il m'inspire, lui et sa famille.

Je cache ma tête dans mes mains et essuie avec rage les larmes. J'ai mal au crâne, avoir crié n'aide pas. N'y tenant plus, j'éclate en sanglot et ramène mes genoux contre mon torse, les entourant de mes bras. Je me cache dedans.

Vaguement, j'entends Thor qui s'agite et tire une chaise au vu du bruit de crissement sur le sol. Il a du s'assoir. Mais je me refuse de lever la tête vers lui, encore moins de lui parler.

MAIS POURQUOI EST-IL ENCORE LA ? NE PEUT-IL PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX POUR UNE FOIS ? JE DEMANDE JUSTE A CE QU'ON ME LAISSE ! JE NE DEMANDE PAS L'IMPOSSIBLE POURTANT !

Un long moment passe, je ne saurai dire combien de temps. J'ai fini d'évacuer mais je garde la tête entre mes bras. Puis, je l'entends soupirer.

_ Tu as raison Loki. Je suis lâche. Je suis égoïste. Je voulais te garder près de moi, peu importe les manières employées. Et j'ai fait de grosses erreurs, autant par le passé quand nous étions jeunes que maintenant. Je te demande pardon, mais tu ne me le donneras jamais. Je le sais et je le comprends. Je n'aurai pas du. Je n'aurai pas du boire autant, ni venir cette nuit-là. Je voulais juste te prouver que…

Que tu te la fermes. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

_ … je t'aime, que tu es mon petit frère et que je voulais que tu rentres à la maison. Je voulais qu'on…

_CLANG_ !

J'avais tourné la tête et de manière rapide, j'ai balancé le verre en porcelaine sur la table basse. Je l'ai jeté sur Thor, un morceau lui a entaillé la joue. Il s'est tu et ferme quelques instants les yeux. Il respire profondément et me fusille du regard. Mais vite, ça disparait à profit de la peine et de l'amour.

Les sentiments…

Les mêmes qui l'ont animé sur la Tour ou même sur le pont.

Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser ça.

_ Si tu avais agi comme le grand-frère que tu dis, commencé-je en chuchotant, jamais tu n'aurais agi ainsi. Jamais. Vas-t'en. Laisse-moi seul.

Ma voix est terriblement las, je crois que même que cela doit se voir sur mes traits. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de rester de marbre. Surtout avec lui. Il a beau être un crétin, il a toujours su lire en moi malgré mes mensonges. Mes yeux me trahissent avec lui, alors autant ne rien cacher, surtout à ce niveau. Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'emmerde d'être faible.

Sa mâchoire est crispée. Il finit par se lever et se dirige vers la porte. Sa main actionne la poignée mais il ne l'ouvre pas pour autant.

_ C'est vrai, rajoute-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je n'ai pas agi comme un grand frère. Et maintenant, les choses sont claires. Nous sommes mariés, tu portes ma descendance. Alors nous n'avons plus rien de frères. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Mais nous avons été élevés comme tels. Vaut mieux enfouir tout cela, mais tu l'as déjà fait. Maintenant, accepte ton nouveau statut d'être mien. Tu me détestes pour le moment, mais tu finiras par m'aimer. Nous avons plusieurs siècles pour cela.

Je reste estomaqué à l'entente de ces mots. Je lève la tête vers lui, effaré. Je perçois ses yeux azurs qui me fixent du coin de l'œil. Tristesse. Amour. Colère.

Il ouvre la porte et s'en va, prenant soin de la refermer.

Je reste dubitatif.

Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est fini. Il a aussi accepté le fait que nous ne soyons pas des frères. En même temps, quel frère fait ce genre de chose à son cadet…

Je déglutis. Je repense sans cesse ce qu'il m'a dit surtout : _« Tu me détestes pour le moment, mais tu finiras par m'aimer. Nous avons plusieurs siècles pour cela. »_ Ces phrases me donnent la nausée… Je me sens complètement prisonnier désormais…

Machinalement, je passe mes mains sur mes épaules, les croisant. Je tremble et retiens un nouveau sanglot. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Enfin, je le savais mais pas de cette ampleur. Je sombre complètement et maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai attenté à ma vie, il va me faire surveiller, je vais être sans arrêt épier. Déjà que je me plaignais de ne pas avoir assez de liberté et d'être traité comme un moins que rien, là, c'est encore pire.

Je me recouche et ferme les yeux. Tout ça m'épuise. Je suis… fatigué…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_Mouahahah !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Ben ça... il ne brille pas pour son intelligence hein ! Ensuite... pour la fin, j'ai imaginé plusieurs scénarios possibles dont celle que tu as énoncé mais... je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien._**

**_L Guest : Ca viendra, ça viendra ;p tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre hihihi. Tu as vu ça ? XD Mais j'aime bien la gueule de ce poisson, son air dépité qui supplie en silence qu'on lui donne une corde^^_**

**_Cher fils : "Rectifions le tir" tu commences bien^^ Et crois-moi, les étoiles continuent... et Raiponce, on la retrouvera aussi je pense dans le 6 ;p histoire d'en rajouter une couche et de blaser Loki, hihihi !_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois est passé.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, enfin, pire que d'habitude. Je n'ai même plus envie de vivre, plus envie de combattre, je ne veux plus rien.

Je suis assis sur le lit, fixant sans vraiment les voir, les étoiles. Oui, le lit. Pas mon lit.

Je ne tourne même pas la tête quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'entends quelqu'un marcher, une démarche bien singulière, familière…

_ Tu regardes encore les étoiles, mon Loki ? Me demande-t-il.

Non du con, je tricote.

Mais comme d'habitude, je ne lui réponds pas et continue de regarder plus ou moins ces diamants suspendus.

J'ai cessé de parler depuis ma tentative ratée. De toute façon, on ne m'écoute pas. Même lui, alors autant se taire. De plus, Thor a décidé de retirer nos lits respectifs pour en mettre un autre, plus grand, mais un seul. Chaque soir, chaque nuit, chaque matin, je suis près de lui. Il vient vers moi, m'enlace, me caresse, me laisse de temps en temps des baisers. Rien de plus, heureusement. Mais c'est déjà trop. Comme je le redoutais, il ne me laisse plus en paix depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Et quand il n'est pas là, un domestique ou un garde me surveille. Il a même pris soin d'enlevé tout objet tranchant de ma vue. Ou du moins, ils sont sous scellés magique… et comme je suis limité, je ne peux rien faire. Même les miroirs sont protégés. On surveille quand je mange, ou, on me coupe déjà ma nourriture.

Et même pour mes ablutions, un domestique me suit… c'est vraiment dérangeant.

Thor grimpe sur le lit au vu du renfoncement et vient m'enlacer. Une de ses mains calleuses passe sur mon ventre tout juste rebondi d'un mois et demi tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

Ah oui… ça aussi, l'enfant. Le lendemain qui a suivi ma tentative, et la découverte de l'unique lit, Thor m'a fait la morale… Je me souviens encore de son visage colérique et inquiet. Il disait que je devais aussi penser à l'enfant, notre enfant, qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Il m'a lancé que je devrai être heureux d'être de nouveau enceinte car il n'y aura aucun problème pour le garder et que je pourrai l'élever. Et surtout, qu'il allait prendre soin de nous, ou plutôt de l'enfant, afin de vérifier notre état de santé. Il m'a même dit qu'il était en train de discuter avec Odin pour me laisser voir mes autres enfants, que je pourrai aussi voir plus souvent Sleipnir. Il a commencé à appliquer ses promesses. Je vois mon fils aîné, bien que ce dernier a essayé de tuer Thor en comprenant tout ce qu'il s'est passé et vu mon état. Selon lui, je me le laisse mourir.

Laisser mourir ? Pas tant que je n'aurai pas revu mes trois autres bébés… et que j'aurai mis celui dans mon ventre au monde.

Thor a su titiller mon instinct maternel, à vouloir un enfant qui sera chéri et protégé, pas rejeté de tous parce qu'il risque d'être un monstre ou issu de la Catin des Neuf Royaumes.

Mais c'est tout. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir le coup après. Même manger devient difficile, mais je le dois, au moins pour cet être qui n'a rien demandé… je dois vivre et lui donner la vie. Mais après, oh oui, je souhaite un long sommeil, de ne jamais me réveiller de la nuit…*

_ Oh ! Regarde Loki ! Une étoile filante !

Oui, merci, j'ai des yeux encore. J'ai bien vu qu'elle passait…

_ Sur Midgar, ils disent qu'il faut faire un vœu dès qu'on en voit une.

Super, ça me fait une belle jambe.

_ Fais un vœu, Loki.

Mais bien sur.

_ Moi, je vais en faire un en tout cas. Je souhaite que nous soyons heureux, que tu sois heureux et qu'on redevienne une grande famille, avec tes enfants aussi.

Et ça recommence…

Pas plus niais, tu meurs. Voilà ce qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter depuis ce dernier mois… au début, ça m'avait presque surpris. Puis répéter quasiment sans cesse, surtout dès qu'il y a une excuse d'un vœu ou une connerie de ce genre, il le remet sur le tapis. Je ne sais pas si je dois être dépité ou pleurer. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte au moins à quel point c'est idiot ? Souhaiter que nous soyons heureux… pas avec de ce qui est arrivé depuis ces dernières années, ni mois. Que je sois heureux, idem. Encore pire même, il fait même partie de ma déchéance, alors comment être heureux avec son bourreau ? Je ne tiens pas à m'énamourer face à lui. Qu'on redevienne une grande famille ? Il inclut qui dedans ? Hormis nous ? Odin ? Frigga ? Mère je veux bien mais pas l'autre. Avec mes enfants. Ah, que j'aimerai les voir. Mais ne soyons pas aveugles, il ne me reste plus rien et malgré tout, mes enfants savent se débrouiller… ils sont adultes maintenant…

Son vœu est juste stupide, enfantin, chimérique… Il restera toujours un idiot.

Et malgré tout, il est content de lui et m'enlace un peu plus, je le sens même sourire, regardant le ciel étoilé avec moi.

_ Tu sais quoi Loki ? Nous regardons dans la même direction.

Achevez-moi.

Je fixe les étoiles pour éviter de te voir, gros balourd. Et en même temps… je rêve un peu de liberté. Là où je serai en paix… où je pourrai peut-être me reconstruire… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Tout à coup, je sens qu'il resserre son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux à présent bien longs, atteignant le bas de mes reins. Je ressemble maintenant à une vraie femme, hormis la poitrine. De toute façon, ce n'est un secret pour personne que je peux de changer de sexe, alors être efféminé, je ne suis plus à ça près.

_ J'aimerai que tu me parles, me chuchote-t-il dans une plainte. Ta voix me manque tellement. Et tu as quasiment toujours le même regard. Tu es vide et je commence à avoir pour toi, et pour notre enfant.

Il se met à me caresser les cheveux et me force doucement à m'allonger sur lui et il me suit dans notre chute. Ses jambes encadrent mon bassin et mes propres jambes. Ma tête est sur son torse, j'entends son cœur, sa respiration. Leurs rythmes m'indiquent en effet qu'il ne va pas bien non plus.

Des mèches blondes passent devant mes yeux et je devine sans mal au vu du picotement que son menton touche mon front. Sans doute essaye-t-il de me regarder dans les yeux. Mais je refuse. Je préfère le ciel étoilé.

_ Loki…

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

_ Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Père. C'est encore en pour parler, mais tu pourras pratiquer ta magie dans une partie de nos appartements…

Il y a un truc louche là…

_ … avec une certaine protection tout autour. Tu pourras pratiquer à l'intérieur, mais c'est tout. Tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre.

Donc, je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir, pas tuer quelqu'un… ah si, peut-être lui.

_ Je pourrai donc te tuer, lâché-je, froid.

Thor serre la mâchoire et dépose son front contre le mien. Cette fois-ci, je lève les yeux vers lui et rencontre ses iris bleus où la tristesse se fait clairement transparaître.

_ En effet, répondit-il après un moment. Tu pourras me tuer si tu veux.

Je perçois une certaine… résignation de sa part. A-t-il enfin compris ?

_ Si ça peut t'alléger, rajoute-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et retourne à la contemplation des étoiles, de nouveau vide.

_ Je suis tout de même heureux que tu aies parlé…

Il caresse mon ventre encore et avale sa salive, je sens une altération dans sa respiration. Il ne va quand même pas encore pleurer ? J'en ai marre… Toutes les deux semaines, il chiale et me prend dans ses bras en prenant mes cheveux pour un mouchoir… Mais là, ça fait à peine une semaine qu'il a chouiné. Je n'aurai pas du parler en fait…

En fin de compte, il se retient, comme s'il avait capté mon agacement. Puis, il se lève et je suis contraint de revenir dans ma position d'origine, à savoir assis sur le lit pour fixer le ciel et ses astres nocturnes.

Je l'entends enlever ses vêtements et il s'agite encore. Puis, les draps se soulèvent et il doit probablement s'être installé.

_Tu viens Loki ? Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller dormir.

Comme depuis un mois, j'obéis. De toute façon, il serait venu me chercher et avec sa force titanesque, c'est juste impossible. Sans le regarder, je me glisse dans les draps et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il se rapproche de moi et son bras musclé est contre le mien, chaud, limite brulant.

_ Mes amis m'ont donné un nouveau livre ! Déclare-t-il tout content.

Oui, en effet, quant il n'est pas h24 avec moi, il passe aussi de temps en temps pour ses prérogatives de prince et de rendre visite aux Avengers. Ces derniers lui ont appris à lire leurs écritures et depuis… il me rapporte un livre avec des contes. C'est lui qui lit, bien que je sache déchiffrer leur alphabet, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de m'intéresser, je le laisse le rôle de conteur et… c'est assez pathétique. Il essaye de donner des intonations, il bute sur des mots… c'est risible et la plupart des contes qu'il a ramené, ça parle d'une putain de princesse de merde avec un QI d'huitre où il lui arrive des merdes mais finit par être sauvée par le Prince Charmant… enfin l'autre jour, j'ai eu le droit à Tom Pouce…

Qu'a-t-il trouvé ce soir…

_ Ami Stark m'a passé l'histoire de « Raiponce ». Je suis sur que tu vas aimer. C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui a de longs cheveux, comme toi.

Oulà…

_ Et elle va tomber amoureuse d'un prince et…

J'écarquille mes yeux de terreur. Je sens le pire…

_ …et, reprend-t-il. On va commencer la lecture…

Au moins, il y a un côté positif… je m'endors assez facilement quand il lit…

* * *

**_* : Bon... tout le monde ne connait pas mais... "So lonnnnnnnnnnnng and good nightttttttttttttttt"  
_**

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_Beautiful Draco : Ah ben ça... c'est clair qu'on se demande comment il va faire vu son état et sa détention... Oui, j'ai ma petite idée en effet ^o^ mais chut, surprise ;p_**

**_Mon fils : XD content que cela t'ait plu, mon fils adoré. Bien, ici, on a l'histoire des gâteaux... Ikea ?  
_**

**_aosarah : Merci beaucoup ^^ Pour la question des bouquins, on va dire que oui._**

**_Ligeia1987 : Oui, c'est à peu près cela XD Un ton sérieux... tu trouves ? Je fourre pas mal de double sens et tout et tout pourtant. Nan, je ne suis pas fan du syndrome de Stockholm perso... et ça serait bien trop facile ! Ah c'est possible qu'il y ait des fautes, j'ai beau relire, je sais que je dois en laisser passer^^ un jour si j'ai pas la flemme, je corrigerai. Bonne chance pour tes exams ;p_**

**_Lyod : Ah ben ça, c'est sur XD il a une vie de merde en reprenant les mots d'Asrial dans l'une de ses fics "c'est l'histoire de la vie et la mienne c'est la loose" X'DD Ben, Thor fait pitié et ne comprend rien (déjà qu'on ressent ça dans les films...) alors bon, essayons de continuer dans cette voie-là ^o^ Merci beaucoup et l'humour noir est utilisé volontairement (généralement) ;p  
_**

**_Bon, ce qu'il va suivre est encore un pétage de plomb... mais vous avez l'habitude, non ?_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Je reste pantois face à la scène qui se dessine face à moi. Je commence même à être légèrement… très légèrement, mais vraiment très légèrement énervé.

Mon fondant au chocolat au caramel que Thor m'a ramené de Midgar…

Mon gâteau… un des rares plaisirs que j'ai encore…

Il l'a mangé.

Il en avait ramené plusieurs, une dizaine. Vu que je lui faisais la tête, je n'en ai mangé aucun devant lui et quand je me suis décidé à manger le SEUL qui restait… il l'a mangé. Là, juste devant moi.

_ Mon… gâteau.

Thor sursaute et se retourne vers moi, la bouche pleine. Il parait surpris.

_ Bé du avais bas encore banbé bu gâdeau ?

_ Non… JE TE DETESTE THOR !

Et merde… foutues hormones de femme enceinte… je me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine…

Honteux de pleurer aussi facilement, je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers la chambre d'un pas pressé.

_ Bodi !

Alors que j'accélère encore, il m'attrape par le bras et me tourne vers lui. Il se baisse sur moi et m'embrasse en forçant à m'ouvrir la bouche…

C'est bien la première fois depuis cette nuit-là qu'il me touche de nouveau vraiment…

Ah non, ce n'est pas pour m'embrasser en fait… je sens des bouts mâchés, sucrés, tièdes qui rentrent dans ma bouche. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'avale et rejette Thor violemment en ayant un air dégouté.

_ MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! SOMBRE CRETIN ! IDIOT ! IMBECILE !

Ses yeux azurs laissent transparaître la surprise.

_ Mais… je croyais que tu voulais du gâteau ? Je te l'ai fait partager… je ne savais pas que c'était ta part, je l'ai redonné, c'est tout.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer…

Puis, je décide de rester dans mon mutisme quotidien et détourne les talons, allant dans la chambre. Je claque violemment la porte et fais les cent pas. Ma gorge se serre et… puis merde, j'en ai marre de ces hormones.

C'était mon gâteau… j'en voulais…

Je m'assois sur le lit et repars dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

J'ignore combien de temps sont écoulés quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et moi toujours en train de pleurer.

_ Loki ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi, m'interpelle Thor d'une voix douce.

Je le fixe et découvre avec surprise qu'il porte plusieurs plats, dont un avec un gâteau à la crème.

Il s'assoit près de moi et pose ledit gâteau sur mes genoux avec un grand sourire.

_ A chaque fois que tu es tombé enceinte, commence-t-il, tu devenais sensible à partir du deuxième mois.

Sa main caresse mon ventre rebondi.

_ Je suis désolé pour le gâteau au chocolat. Je t'en ramènerai un autre, mais en attendant, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te fasse ceux-là.

En effet, il y avait aussi un fraisier à côté de lui.

Mes yeux se posent sur la tarte à la crème. Puis Thor. Tarte à la crème. Thor. Tarte à la crème. Thor.

SLPASH !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé.

_ JE VOULAIS LE GATEAU AU CHOCOLAT ! Crié-je hors de moi.

Thor ne bouge pas, il semble statufié alors que son visage a disparu derrière un masque sucré.

Je tape du pied, récupère le fraisier et sors de la chambre, le laissant là. Je m'en vais dans la salle de séjour de nos appartements. Je pose le gâteau et sors de quoi me sustenter proprement.

J'en ai marre. Je voulais mon gâteau. Connard.

Midgar m'a pris de bien jolis mots…

Je plonge ma cuillère dans le gâteau et mange la première bouchée avec une fraise.

Je veux m'enfuir d'ici. Je veux partir. Je n'en peux plus d'être épié sans cesse.

Ah tiens, j'ai déjà avalé la moitié.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Je tourne la tête vers Thor. Il n'a plus la crème et ses cheveux sont humides, il a du se les laver, ainsi que son visage.

On se regarde dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, se défiant. Puis, il soupire et baisse les yeux pour tirer une chaise, juste à côté de moi. Il s'assoit tandis que je continue de manger.

_ Je retournerai sur Midgar pour te rapporter du gâteau. Tu veux autre chose ou pas ?

Je pose ma cuillère et le fixe. Il pâlit légèrement, il est vrai que c'est rare maintenant que je le regarde intentionnellement dans les yeux.

Et moi aussi, je me sens légèrement frémir. Passant le plus clair de mon temps la tête baissée, j'en avais presque oublié son visage dans ses moindres détails. Et pourtant, je le connais bien… depuis mon enfance… ou je pouvais le scruter sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, dans l'ombre, comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'admirais ce grand-frère et j'ai commencé à le détester. Il m'a abandonné… au profit de ses amis, des autres guerriers… parce que je ne suis pas viril, parce que j'ai porté des enfants, parce que je ne sais pas manier l'arme autant qu'eux, parce que je manipule la magie, parce que je mens, parce que je me venge, parce que je fais peur… Et pourtant, avant, nous étions toujours ensembles, on passait à la vue d'Odin pour dormir ensemble jusqu'à qu'il commence à être titillé par ses hormones et là… il ne voulait plus que je vienne dans son lit. Je savais bien qu'il emmenait des filles mais, était-ce la seule raison ? Maintenant que je porte son enfant, j'ai des doutes. Et depuis, il m'a laissé en arrière malgré ses « je t'aime petit frère ».

_ Je voudrai sortir, fis-je.

_ Tu veux voir Sleipnir ?

J'hoche la tête.

_ J'aimerai aussi qu'on me rende ma liberté.

Il tressaille.

_ Mais tu es libre, Loki.

Je soupire de dédain, un sourire en coin se forme sur mes lèvres.

_ Bien sur que non. Me laisseras-tu aller SEUL voir Slepinir ? Je veux dire, sans domestique ou sans garde m'observant à quelques mètres ?

Il déglutit et tente de prendre ma main mais je les retire, ne voulant pas de son toucher. Il soupire mais n'en dit mot. Toutefois, il replonge ses yeux azurs dans les miens, couleur absinthe*.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu attentes à ta vie…

_ Je ne ferai rien tant que je porte mon enfant en moi, tranché-je.

Malgré mon ton froid, ses yeux s'illuminent de bonheur.

_ Tu as dit « mon enfant », Loki.

Il sourit.

_ J'en suis heureux mais…

Ça y est, il refait la gueule.

_ … tu souhaites encore te supprimer, continue-t-il lugubre.

Je place mes coudes sur la table et pose mon menton sur mes doigts entremêlés, et je le fixe, froid et supérieur.

_ Thor, soufflé-je.

Dire son prénom est étrange pour moi à chaque fois… surtout dans cette situation, ou plutôt la tournure que ça prend.

_ Je suis privé de ma liberté et de ma magie, continué-je. On m'a marié de force à toi alors que je ne voulais pas et que je possédais encore ce bâillon. Tu m'as forcé sur Midgar et me voilà gros** de deux mois, pourtant ton héritier. Bien que tu essayes de remuer ciel et terre pour que je puisse de nouveau pratiquer ma magie et que je peux revoir mes enfants, les faits sont là. Je suis heureux de revoir mes petits. Enfin, que Sleipnir pour le moment. Mais en échange, je suis constamment surveillé. Je n'ai plus aucune vie privée, même pour ma toilette quotidienne. J'ai été déchu, je ne suis plus rien. Et même si je peux revoir mes bébés, ils sont adultes maintenant. Que crois-tu que je préfère ? Rester sans faire ? Alors que je ne suis plus rien ?

_ Loki, je suis désolé. Mais tu n'es pas « plus rien » tu es m…

_ Ta _femme _? Soufflé-je.

Etrangement, je suis très calme.

Thor ne répond pas de suite.

_ Non, tu es mon frère.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu m'as forcé à avoir des rapports avec toi, souligné-je.

Il grogne un peu et se prend la tête dans les mains. Puis, il reporte son attention sur moi. Ses yeux sont humides.

_ J'ai fait la pire des erreurs et je ne m'en souviens qu'à peine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je te demande pardon, je t'en supplie, crois-moi. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es mon petit frère.

Un rire désabusé sort de mes lèvres.

_ Et même en admettant que tu aies fait une grosse erreur et que tu n'étais pas maître de toi-même, tu as voulu que je garde l'enfant. Alors non, nous ne sommes plus frères et c'est toi-même, il y a deux mois, qui me l'a dit.

De nouveau, il garde le silence. Comprend-t-il au moins ce que je lui dis ?

_ Raiponce a été abandonnée dans le désert par la sorcière, me sort-il. Plus tard, elle retrouve son aimé devenu aveugle et ils restent ensembles***.

Je fais les yeux ronds.

Que va-t-il me sortir encore ?

_ Et ?

_ Et je pense qu'on est dans une situation similaire. J'ai été aveugle, ou je le suis encore, et toi, tu es abandonné et tu erres, essayant de retrouver un port d'attache. Ça va être long, dur, mais on va se retrouver, Loki. Plus jeunes, nous étions toujours ensembles, inséparables, on se complétait jusqu'à que Père décide qu'on arrête de trop se coller…

_ … et que tu me rejettes aussi, lancé-je. Et puis, Thor, arrête de te complaindre dans ces histoires midgardiennes. Les fins heureuses n'existent pas, ou très peu. Et ne compare pas notre situation à un récit fantaisiste ! J'ai bien vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de me lire ces stupidités pour que j'essaye de nous retrouver là-dedans, mais non. Tu es aveugle et tu le resteras. J'ai été abandonné et cela dès ma naissance. Je ne veux plus de port d'attache. Tu dis que tu l'étais quand nous étions jeunes, certes. Mais c'est fini et tu m'as rejeté, tu ne voulais plus me voir ou bien moins.

_ Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai du faire cela ? Me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Ah… serait-ce les moments des révélations ?

_ Parce que tu emmenais des filles dans ton lit ? Piqué-je.

Je le vois tressaillir.

_ Et je sais que ce sont des filles, je les entendais.

Il rougit.

_ Il y a de ça, avoue-t-il. Mais surtout, c'est que je commençais à avoir d'étranges pensées au sujet de mon petit frère. C'est pour ça que je t'ai rejeté.

Je ne suis pas surpris. Je le fixe encore un peu et retourne à mon gâteau. Il sait qu'il n'aura plus rien à tirer de moi aujourd'hui. Il reste encore avec moi et m'accompagne voir mon fils ainé, dans un profond silence.

* * *

**_* : La couleur du bonheur ! Ahah !_**

**_** : On dit "grosse" pour dire enceinte mais vu qu'il est sous forme de mâle, j'ai jugé que le mettre au masculin était approprié._**

**_*** : La vraie version (enfin, pas celle de Walt Disney quoi), ça se finit plus ou moins comme ça... Wikipédia est votre ami..._**

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Mon fils : Raaaat entre le GIF et IKEA, ça aide X'DD N'empêche... ça coupe l'appétit, fils, beurk *se remémore l'épisode IKEA* Oui... dire que je voulais faire juste un OS... ma fois, ça occupe mes journées d'un côté^^' L'autre en même temps... voilà quoi^^' Couleur du bonheur ! Youpipiiiii !  
_**

**_Beautiful Draco : XD je suis d'accord, imagine le gout aussi, de quoi de faire une syncope^^' beurk... pauvre Loki, quelle merveilleuse surprise il a du avoir^^' On verra bien... c'est mal parti pour le moment. Tant qu'à une excursion sur Midgard, je ne pense pas en faire une...  
_**

**_Ligeia1987 : Ouais, plus lucide et pas midinette, c'est mieux X'D Oh ? Tu m'intrigues, là ? Fin, je connais pas bien le monde d'Harry Potter^^' Sinon ouais, je suis bien d'accord... c'est rare quand ça reste dans le domaine du réel et que ça ne tombe pas en plus dans la niaiserie... X'DD j'aime ce titre, ça me fait rêver et on a tout de suite l'image en tête X'DDD Je suis bien d'accord, sacrilège qu'il fait à ce pauvre gâteau ! (et à Loki aussi). Dis-toi que l'idée du gâteau, je l'ai vu sur un tumblr, et j'étais pliée XD Et vu là où j'habite, une des spécialités est le fondant au chocolat au caramel salé... voilà^^' Bref, merci :D_**

**_Lyod : Merci beaucoup :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira... elle est un peu plus sérieuse (ou pas, ça dépend des points de vue)._**

**_ludivine77 : _****_Doucement, doucement^^ je publie assez souvent donc bon ;p et merci._**

**_darkmoolady : Merci^^ Ah ben je suis d'accord ! Il n'est pas du tout gâté^^' paix à son âme._**

**_Plume : XD j'aime bien jouer avec cette ambivalence :p et puis bon... l'humour noir est sympa tout de même. Oh oui ! Thor est une belle (ou pas) andouille^^ Minimum, maintenant, arrivera-t-il ?_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Je serre les doigts et me crispe tandis que je le sens me caresser la colonne vertébrale d'un doigt. Il est très tard et cela doit faire près trois heures qu'il fait ça. Il a fini de me lire_ La Petite Sirène_, apparemment, un conte revisité par… Walt Disney ? Oui quelque chose comme ça. C'était encore niais, comme d'habitude.

Enfin en attendant, il me caresse encore du bout du doigt.

Je soupire, agacé.

_ Arrête, j'en ai marre.

_ Tu es encore réveillé ?

_ Tu passes et repasses ton doigt sur mon dos et parfois tu le renfonces, me brulant. Alors, OUI, je suis encore réveillé.

_ Désolé.

Il retire son doigt mais il bouge trop, ne sachant pas quoi prendre comme position.

_ Si tu veux, déclaré-je après un moment, je peux m'en aller, _cher frère_, pour qu'une fille vienne se glisser dans ces draps.

_ Non, Loki. Ce n'est pas ça et je ne veux pas d'une fille, ou d'une quelconque autre personne.

Sans vraiment faire attention, ma langue claque de mécontentement et avec des gestes rapides, je me retrouve à califourchon sur mon f… Thor. Je le sens se crisper immédiatement et a retenu quelques instants sa respiration.

Je ne peux retenir un rictus de dégout en sentant ce que j'ai sous mes fesses.

_ Moi je crois que c'est justement ça qui t'empêche de dormir.

_ Peut-être mais ça va se calmer, recouche-toi.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me touches pas alors ? C'est bon, tu n'as plus envie de moi comme cette nuit-là ? Ou as-tu besoin que mes mains soient attachées et ma bouche bâillonnée pour que tu puisses me trouver à ton goût ?

Je sais, je connais déjà sa réaction. Et en effet, elle arrive aussitôt. Malgré l'obscurité, je discerne un peu son visage blessé.

_ Bien sur que non ! Juste toi permet de me donner…

Il se tait immédiatement.

_ Donc, repris-je, tu as envie de moi. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me prends-tu pas ?

_ Tu es mon fr…

_ Stop ! Craché-je en levant un doigt au ciel. Cet argument n'est plus valable, murmuré-je doucereux.

_ Je ne te forcerai pas, répondit-il. Je sais que tu ne veux pas alors je te ne te ferai rien.

_ Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant la Catin des Neuf Royaumes. Certains ne se sont pas gênés à me prendre de force sans mon consentement. Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

_ Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas de ça ! Et tu n'es pas une catin !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que disent les autres.

Tout en lui balançant ça, je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et remonte. Il frémit de plaisir mais vite, ses mains s'emparent des miennes et les retirent.

_ Arrête Loki. Je ne veux pas de ça.

_ Mais tu m'as fait ça cette nuit ! L'accusé-je. Alors tu n'as qu'à continuer à me prendre comme d'autres ont pu faire !

Et pour argumenter mes paroles, je réalise un mouvement de hanche.

Je suis une catin, non ? Mon soi-disant grand-frère m'a même pris alors autant qu'il continue.

C'est dégoutant. Il me dégoute. Et je me dégoute. Tout ça est répugnant à souhait. J'ai envie de vomir.

_ Loki ! Ça suffit !

Cette fois-ci, il change nos positions et me voilà sur le dos et lui sur moi. Je tremble. Il va le faire alors ?

Je sens au contraire des larmes.

Je suis presque surpris, mais je m'attendais aussi à cette réaction. Je l'ai blessé par mes paroles, et j'en suis fier. Ce n'est que pure vengeance.

_ Non, murmure-t-il. Je t'aime, Loki. Jamais je ne te ferai ça.

_ Tu me l'as déjà fait ! Soufflé-je.

Ma voix est cassée et tremble. Je crois que je pleure aussi mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

_ Je ne recommencerai plus, corrige-t-il.

Il dépose son front contre le mien.

_ Je ne te ferai pas cela, Loki. Et arrête de faire ça aussi. Tu es toujours mon petit frère.

Il me prend dans ses bras et pleure.

Mon ventre se noue et mes dents grincent tellement que je me retiens.

D'une main, il me caresse les cheveux.

_ Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je suis désolé. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

Chacun de ses pardons est prononcé dans un sanglot.

Mes lèvres tremblent, je tremble aussi. Inconsciemment, je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et plonge ma tête dans son cou. J'éclate aussi en pleurs.

Comme deux idiots, on pleure, ensemble.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Thor s'est allongé à côté de moi pour éviter de m'écraser et de faire mal au bébé. Toutefois, on reste dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. On continue de sangloter et quant il a fini, il me caresse doucement les cheveux alors que j'hoquète encore.

Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment, j'oublie tout. Absolument tout. Je profite de cette douce étreinte qui me rappelle mon enfance et le début de mon adolescence, avec lui. Je profite de sa chaleur et ses caresses m'apaisent. Je crois même que je somnole.

Je voudrai retourner à des siècles en arrière. Où nous étions complices. Je voudrai que tous les stigmates s'effacent. Plus rien ne compte à part d'être dans ses bras.

Sa douceur. Sa tendresse. Sa chaleur. Tout ça est pour moi. Comme j'en ai rarement eu l'opportunité d'avoir. Même avec mes deux anciennes épouses, ce n'était rien. C'était lui qui me calmait toujours.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et recule un peu la tête.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

Le ciel clair plongeant dans la mer verte.

Une de ces mains prend la mienne.

_ Loki ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu te souviens quand on était enfant ? On dormait toujours ensemble. Et quand Père nous fâchait, on pleurait ensemble.

Son père mais je me retiens. Car les souvenirs sont doux…

_ Je m'en souviens… Après que Frigga nous ait mis chacun dans notre chambre, tu tapais légèrement contre mon mur pour que je vienne.

Je le vois sourire.

_ Oui. Et quand tu venais, j'avais déjà enlevé les draps et tu te faufilais. Et on pleurait ensemble, en silence.

_ Ou c'était l'inverse, rajouté-je. J'étais plus souvent puni que toi et dès que le soleil se couchait, je venais dans ta chambre et je pleurais dans tes bras.

_ Pendant que je te rassurais et te caressais…

_ … et que tu voulais tuer ceux qui m'avaient dénoncé ou accusé…

_ … ou frappé mes amis quand c'était le cas.

Un silence.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

_ J'étais encore plus rejeté quand tu frappais les autres pour moi, Thor. Ils me laissaient de côté, mais sans le dire car ils ne voulaient pas que tu ne leur parles plus.

Il acquiesce.

_ Mais ça a vite changé, ajouté-je blessé.

Sa main serre un peu plus la mienne.

_ Je sais mais quand tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, je venais quand même.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Comme avec Sleipnir et les nombreux mois que tu as passé à essayer de cacher ta grossesse et que tu venais chaque nuit sans exception dormir avec moi. Je te massais, je te parlais, jusqu'à que tu t'endormes.

_ Et tu m'as aidé à accoucher.

Malgré moi, je souris.

_ Tu étais terriblement balourd à l'époque. Mais en même temps, c'était la première fois. A nous deux. Même Mère ne le savait pas, elle s'en est aperçue que le lendemain.

_ Oui. Et tu mordais si fort le cuir.

Je ricane.

_ J'étais obligé de me retransformer en jument pour mettre bas. Et dès que ses premières jambes sont sorties, tu l'as sorti et tu l'as aussitôt enroulé dans tes draps.

_ Et quand tu as fini de t'occuper de lui, tu t'es retransformé et on s'est tous endormi, serrés les uns contre les autres.

_ Tu n'étais même pas effrayé de voir qu'il avait huit jambes.

_ Non. Il est ton enfant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois le trouver effrayant.

Je me rapproche de lui et enfouis ma tête dans la naissance de son cou.

_ Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir été là pendant que Sleipnir grandissait en moi. Et d'avoir pris sa défense face à Odin.

Il respire un grand coup, sans doute étouffe-t-il un bâillement.

_ C'est normal. Il est mon neveu et ton enfant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Père te l'enlever et le donner à une autre jument.

Il desserre sa poigne et entremêle nos doigts. Je ferme les yeux alors que de son autre main, il reprend ses caresses.

_ Loki, nous pouvons essayer de redevenir frères malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Vois plutôt notre mariage comme une protection qu'autre chose. Tu n'es pas prisonnier au fond des geôles d'Asgard. Ni torturé. Ni donné de force à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, et malgré mes erreurs, nous pouvons revenir comme avant.

Je serre la mâchoire. Pour moi, tout est vu et c'est clair.

A-t-il besoin de faire mention de cela ? Alors que j'avais oublié un peu ?

_ Ne sommes-nous pas bien là ? Se retrouvant comme au bon vieux temps ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Thor, murmuré-je. Il s'est passé trop de choses pour qu'on puisse reprendre une relation fraternelle.

_ Mais je veux y croire !

_ Parce que tu es idiot et égoïste, tranché-je.

_ Mais je t'aime mon frère…

Encore cette stupide phrase… Il ne cesse de la répéter…

Je me dégage de lui et perçois qu'il est de nouveau blessé que je mette cette distance. Je me retourne et regarde la fenêtre, fixant la lumière nocturne qui s'entrevoit à travers les épais rideaux de velours.

Je me crispe quand il me touche de nouveau le dos du bout du doigt. Il continue ainsi, en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Je sens de légers soubresauts sur le matelas et sa respiration est altérée. Je ne peux m'empêcher moi aussi de sentir mes larmes couler. Mais je prends sur moi pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Puis, il cesse de me caresser, et semble moins pleurer.

_ Je t'aime mon frère, chuchote-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux, sentant encore les larmes couler.

Ce moment de tendresse et de chaleur n'était que chimérique et éphémère. Tout ça ne sert à rien. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et lui et moi, nous nous…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Bien que cela soit en cours d'écriture, cet os transformé en fic (merci les glaces Haagen Dazs) comportera environ une quinzaine de chapitres. Toujours en mêlant les genres bien que beaucoup de conneries en ressortent ;p_**

**_Bref, place aux réponses :_**

**_darkmoonlady : Bien sur c'est pénible. Ben normal qu'il l'aimait, ils ont été élevés ensemble et il le considérait comme un frère, c'est un cauchemar éveillé maintenant. Merci ;p_**

**_Lyod : J'ai joué pourtant entre sérieux, dérision et pathétique^^ mais ça ne s'est pas trop vu dead XD sérieux ? Merci^^ je pensais pas qu'elle était aussi jolie^^' Il essaye mais bon... il reste ancré dans le passé. Mais ce qui est passé est passé et une chose une fois perdue l'est à jamais ;p Non, je ne te trouve pas méchante. Heureusement que Loki résiste par contre, dur pour lui de ne pas être désespéré. Enfin, grâce une promesse de Thor, il reprend espoir et je te laisse découvrir cela avec ce chapitre ;p_**

**_Koki : Comment ça c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre ? XD Oui, et c'est ce que je voulais, un truc complètement décalé et pathétique. X'DD tu as fait un mélange entre "raticide" et "abyssal", et oui... ça remonte à loin (presque un an en fait^^'). Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que tu entends par happy end de ton point de vue ?^o^_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Oui, c'est sur. Il n'est pas lucide et reste dans une certaine utopie... un rêve nostalgique tandis que Loki meurt (oui c'est bien ce mot) d'échapper à tout ça et à ces mensonges, surtout de leur "fraternité"... Je t'arrête sur un point, Loki ne se cantonne pas à devenir une épouse et de remplir certains devoirs conjugaux. Certes, il se dégoute lui-même et n'a même plus de respect pour lui. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir certaines choses dans ce chapitre ;p  
_**

**_Ligeia1987 : Chocolat... pâtisseries... tout cela est sacré *w* J'ai jeté un oeil (ok dévoré) la fic et... ouais, l'auteure a bien travaillé ce syndrome sans tomber dans le truc étrange et choquant comme on peut voir... dommage que la suite n'est pas encore là^^' d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas abandonnée ? J'ai cru voir 2012... Les personnages après, je ne les connais pas trop mais j'aime bien de ce qu'elle a fait de ses deux principaux en tout cas. Alors le tumblr c'est thorkifantaisies, franchement c'est sympa et marrant (trèèèèès marrant XDD). La petite image qui m'a inspiré pour le gâteau date d'octobre 2012 en allant dans Archive. XD en effet, c'est le fils de son père et... ce n'est pas fini hélas^^' Mais Loki va quand même tirer son épingle du jeu ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Deux semaines sont passées depuis cette nuit. Thor essaye d'être moins collant avec moi… enfin presque… Il essaye de se retenir de me toucher et c'est difficile pour lui. Peu m'importe. Enfin… la semaine dernière, j'ai quand même du user de mes mains pour le calmer. Il tient toujours à ce qu'on redevienne frères, mais de l'autre, il refuse catégoriquement de voir quelqu'un d'autre pour ses _problèmes_. Et à force de l'entendre se tourner et se retourner, j'ai fini par craquer et je l'ai manualisé un bon nombre de fois pour qu'il dorme et surtout QUE JE PUISSE DORMIR. Au début, il n'a pas voulu, argumentant encore et encore. Mais moi, je tiens à mon sommeil et à la bonne santé de mon corps si je dois accoucher. Ne suis-je donc pas le Dieu des Mensonges ? Alors même s'il a su les déceler en partie, il s'est quand même laissé faire.

C'était répugnant à souhait… et en même temps, je me vengeais d'une certaine manière car il m'était entièrement soumis, attendant mes bonnes grâces pour pouvoir le libérer. Fin bref, je peux dormir tranquille maintenant.

En ce jour, il fait un beau temps. Un peu chaud, mais pas non plus comme certains mois qu'on a connu.

Thor n'est pas là. Il est à une réunion avec le Conseil et Odin au sujet de l'un des Neuf Royaumes. Il a l'air d'avoir des étincelles dans l'air…

Je profite de ce moment pour m'éclipser du palais… mais surveillé, évidemment. Deux domestiques et deux gardes me suivent. Je me dirige actuellement vers le près de Sleipnir. Au moins, je peux le voir et cela faisait un moment d'ailleurs. La dernière fois, mon fils m'avait dit que je me laissais mourir… et il n'avait pas tord.

Tout du moins, me voilà devant et on m'ouvre le petit portail.

_ Sleip' ! Appelé-je.

Quelques secondes après, j'entends des bruits de sabot, comme si tout un troupeau de chevaux venait dans ma direction. Mais non. Il ne s'agit que seulement de Sleipnir et de ses huit puissantes pattes. Il est facile de reconnaître sa démarche car malgré le bruit, elle est synchronisée et calculée.

Le voilà enfin.

Je souris à sa vue.

Il est devenu un si bel étalon. Il ressemble à son père, ayant les mêmes traits d'un cheval de trait. Sa robe se teinte de gris foncé aux crins noirs. Il est magnifique et a développé une impressionnante musculature. Ses yeux sont verts, au moins un héritage de moi… en plus de son intelligence et de sa faculté de parler. Néanmoins, Odin lui a interdit d'utiliser le langage. Un animal, ça ne parle pas… Et Sleip' doit juste l'emmener à la guerre ou à parader. Enfin, parmi mes enfants, il est bien le seul à être bien traité…

A sa naissance, ils me l'ont arraché au début. Je n'avais pu que profiter de lui que d'une nuit. Et puis, et grâce à Thor faut l'avouer, j'ai pu de nouveau l'avoir près de moi… j'ai pu l'allaiter. Lui enseigner la parole. A lire… Sleip' n'est pas qu'un cheval ou qu'un animal. Sleip' est unique et est mon fils ainé. Je l'aime, bien qu'il soit issu d'un viol.

Il s'approche de moi.

_ Maman !

Il écarte ses quatre jambes de devant et manque de me donner un coup, que j'esquive assez facilement. Il tombe par terre et projette de la terre en même temps. Il se tourne vers moi.

_ Oups, désolé.

Certes… il a ce côté… boulet. Il a toujours été comme ça et très glue. Je sais qu'il m'aime au moins. Petit, ça allait encore mais dès qu'il a vraiment commencé à grandir, sa force et son poids devenaient peu à peu un problème.*

Je me rapproche de lui et me baisse.

_ Tu es brusque, Sleip'. Fais attention, tu sais bien que j'attends ton futur petit frère ou ta future petite sœur.

_ Oui… désolé encore.

Il se redresse et j'en fais tout autant. Je lui caresse l'encolure et passe mes doigts dans ses crins. Je perçois plein de nœud et de feuilles mortes.

_ Arg. Mais où as-tu trainé ? Tu es sale et le crin emmêlé !

_ Avec les autres, on a joué, c'est tout.

Je soupire.

Je lance rapidement un regard vers les domestiques et les gardes. Cela leur fait toujours bizarre que Sleip' puisse parler, enfin, seulement en ma présence. Ils sont mal à l'aise et n'osent pas vraiment s'approcher plus. Je pourrai monter sur Sleip' et partir. Il me l'avait proposé au début, mais j'ai refusé car les gardes ont des arcs et des lances… Il est hors de question que mon fils soit blessé.

_ Tu as l'air mieux, maman.

Je le regarde de nouveau et fixe ses deux belles émeraudes. Je lui donne un sourire sincère. Et seuls mes enfants en ont le droit.

_ Tu trouves ?

Il hoche la tête.

_ Oh oui ! Et pas seulement parce que tu es bientôt à ton troisième mois. Tu t'es mieux remplumé et tu as moins de cernes.

S'il savait…

_ Merci, mon fils adoré.

Ses oreilles se mettent d'un coup en arrière et il se rapproche de moi.

_ J'espère qu'oncle Thor ne te force pas encore ? Sinon, j'écraserai sa tête d'un coup de sabot !

Et pour illustrer cela, il se met debout sur ses pattes arrières et d'une patte droite, il mime un violent coup. J'éclate de rire et lui tends mes bras. Aussitôt, il vient loger sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassuré-je. Il me force juste à manger, rien de plus.

_ J'espère…

_ Mais oui… et puis, tu pourras un jour me venger, qui sait ?

Sleip' se dégage de mon étreinte et m'interroge du regard. Il lance un rapide regard vers les autres et voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop attention à nous, il chuchote :

_ Je te trouve aussi mieux qu'il y a quelque temps. Tu as l'air moins désespéré. Et parler de vengeance… aurais-tu trouvé quelque chose pour t'échapper de son joug ainsi que ta limite de magie infligée par le Père de Toute Chose ?

Je me rapproche de lui et murmure à son oreille :

_ Thor essaye de convaincre Odin de me laisser pratiquer la magie dans certaines pièces de nos appartements. Ainsi, je n'aurai plus ces maudits artefacts.

_ Attends… sans protection ?

_ Bien sur que si, ils ne sont pas totalement inconscients.

_ Alors comment vas-tu faire ?

Je garde le silence quelques instants. J'ai déjà commencé à fouiller dans mes vieux grimoires et j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes qui seraient susceptibles de m'aider.

Les gardes nous fixent, suspicieux.

Je fixe Sleip' avec un grand sourire.

_ Et si nous pique-niquons ? Il fait beau en plus.

Il a compris et me fait un rapide clin d'œil.

De mon côté, je dévisage les domestiques.

_ Je souhaiterai me sustenter avec mon fils.

Aussitôt, ils s'agitent autour de plusieurs caisses en osier tressé et sortent des nappes et des plats. Les gardes mettent leurs mains sur leurs armes au cas où il se passerait quelque chose… ou plutôt que j'essaye de m'enfuir avec mon fils.

Avec rapidité, due à la crainte de mon fils à huit jambes, les domestiques installent la nappe carmine brodée de doré aux entrelacs compliqués. Ils ont aussi installé les plats où de nombreux fruits et petits encas sont entreposés. Il y a même le fameux fondant au chocolat au cœur de caramel que Thor m'avait chapardé. Des carafes d'eau sont aussi à notre disposition.

Sleip' et moi, nous nous installons sur la nappe et je m'appuie contre son flanc. Je me sers en fruit et il m'imite.

_ Qu'il est plaisant de manger sous ce radieux soleil !

Mon fils acquiesce et les autres se détendent un peu. Les gardes nous lancent de temps à autre des regardes méfiants mais mes faux sourires niais aident à leur faire croire que je profite pleinement d'une rare entrevue avec mon fils. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

_ J'ai trouvé plusieurs incantations et autres rituels pour ronger la protection qu'ils vont mettre en place, lui soufflé-je. Ainsi, ma magie pourra de nouveau se réveiller et les artefacts seront inefficaces. Je l'espère du moins.

_ Je l'espère aussi, murmure Sleip' en s'emparant d'un des gâteaux au chocolat.

_ Si j'y arrive, continué-je. Tu viendras avec moi, et nous partirons ailleurs.

Je croise son regard émeraude.

_ Très bien, répondit-il. Je me tiendrai prêt.

J'acquiesce.

_ Je te le dirai le moment venu. De plus, je compte aussi libérer Fen'.

Il est surpris.

_ Tu sais où il est ?

J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Pas encore. Mais tu sais bien que Thor a promis qu'il allait tout faire pour que je puisse vous revoir. Et comme Fen' est enchainé dans une des grottes d'Asgard… j'espère qu'il me le dira et ainsi, je pourrai le voir.

_ N'est-ce pas trop demander avec la magie ?

_ C'est le risque, avoué-je. Mais si ces deux choses sont accordées, crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

_ Je te fais confiance pour cela, maman.

Les gardes ont l'air d'avoir capté quelque chose. Peut-être prenons-nous un visage trop sérieux ? J'arbore de nouveau mon grand sourire et enlace l'encolure de Sleip'. Il joue aussi la comédie en passant un coup de langue dans mes longs cheveux.

_ Sleip' ! Tu me décoiffes !

_ Oups, rit-il faussement.

Les autres se détendent de nouveau.

Néanmoins, j'ai fini d'avertir mon fils et maintenant, je profite pleinement d'être avec lui. Nous mangeons à notre guise et j'obtiens même une brosse pour lui enlever tous ces nœuds et de pouvoir m'occuper un peu de lui. Je m'amuse à lui faire de jolies tresses, comme quand il était ado. Il a toujours adoré cela.

J'aimerai bien aussi monter sur lui et pouvoir courir avec lui mais… on me l'a interdit, de peur que je tente de m'enfuir justement… Ou les seules fois où ça pourrait être possible, c'est avec Thor qui doit me tenir. Mais comme Sleip' ne veut plus qu'il le touche…

Je souris à mon fils et embrasse de nouveau son front.

* * *

**_* : Inspiré de plusieurs sketchs du deviantart jen-and-kris.  
_**

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_darkmoonlady : Oui, assez^^ En même temps... vu le nombre de titre qu'il a... mais Dieu du Chaos, est pas mal, certes. Pour le reste, tu le découvriras au fil des chapitres ;p_**

**_Lody : Je ne sais pas s'ils sont choux mais ils se revoient plus du moins ;p ben, j'espère... après, à vous d'en juger, lectrices ;p_**

**_Ligeia1987 : Ben je te comprends car ça fait quand même un moment tout de même... XD de rien et perso, j'ai fait les deux, le rire et le gémissement de dégout X'D les autres dessins et sketch qu'elle a fait, c'est pas mal aussi :) Tu as très bien résumé Thor... Thor quoi XD en même temps, leur relation est super saine, et le labrathor qui navigue entre fraternité et marié, c'est pas pas gagné... Les animations de kris-and-jen sont superbes, j'adore quand Sleip' dort dans ses bras, c'est trop mignon, surtout avec la bulle XD Sinon... à voir avec les prochains chapitres..._**

**_Koki : Ah bon ? Roooo. D'accord, ben... tu verras par toi-même quand le dernier chapitre arrivera ;p_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Pour cela, je ne peux pas t'aider au risque de te spoiler, alors je te laisse découvrir au fur des chapitres..._**

**_Mon fils : Oui, très... on te reconnait direct XD Ah ben oui, mais ça nous le savions (désolé... c'était un petit peu trop ? XD). o_o ou comment réussir à mettre cette chanson en version altérée dans la tête dead avec Sleip' qui tortille du cul X'DD_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Bon ben, si tu trouves ma nouvelle connerie sympathique, ça va^^ oui, Loki a un gros karma de merde XD Ouaip, enfin un de ces enfants qu'on voit ;p_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Au milieu de mon troisième mois de grossesse, Odin a enfin décidé de m'accorder une salle où je peux utiliser ma magie. Le lieu est entièrement protégé de sorts et d'autres artefacts pour éviter que je détruise tout et que j'en profite. Thor m'a enlevé mes bracelets qui retiennent mon pouvoir et à ce moment là, je me sentais revivre. Ma magie, depuis trop longtemps contenue, me caressait tout le corps et crépitait légèrement. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi puissante.

Thor n'a pas trop fait attention et m'a laissé seul, m'enfermant dans la salle. Il doit aller sur Midgard voir ses amis et prendre un nouveau livre.

J'en suis ravi. Je suis enfin seul et j'ai pu étudier de tout mon soul tout en lançant de temps à autre quelques sorts basiques et des petits jeux qui me rappellent à quel point j'aime cette sensation de puissance coulant dans mes veines. Cela allait d'enflammer la salle entière à donner vie à de petits origamis. Et de l'autre, j'étudiais, je faisais de nombreuses recherches sur comment me sortir de là. Plusieurs rituels et sorts ont capté mon intention, comme celui d'emmagasiner ma magie afin qu'elle s'active seule et ronge les artefacts. Ou bien de capter ma lance. Thor commande Mjollnir. Je peux donc essayer de faire la même chose… bien cela soit différent. Mais si j'y arrive, je pourrai la sentir dans le palais, probablement dans la salle du trésor, et je pourrai la faire venir à moi. Si je l'ai, je pourrai faire exploser pour de bon les bracelets et détruire les portes.

Mais il faut aussi que je sache où est détenu Fenrir.

Tant de choses à accomplir. Tant de choses à faire. Je reprends espoir. Je pourrai peut-être m'en aller. Je me vengerai. Tiens, en parlant de vengeance, j'ai une dent contre Thor. Il sait qu'en m'autorisant à pratiquer, il s'expose à des risques. Oh, je ne ferai rien de bien méchant… au début du moins. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que ma magie est restée intacte, voir qu'elle est un peu plus puissante. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Serait-ce du à la frustration ? A mon sang de jotun ? A ma grossesse ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en suis enchanté. Le hasard fait bien les choses !

Thor a eu aussi la décence de m'avoir ramené tous mes livres de magie. Qu'il est mignon… C'est peut-être une marque d'affection de sa part mais encore une fois, il s'expose à un danger… à moins qu'il reste sur ses gardes aussi…

Je me pince les lèvres. Cette situation est aussi envisageable, hélas.

Je soupire et chasse immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête. Je dois avant tout me concentrer sur mon évasion et mes enfants.

Je griffonne des trucs incompréhensibles pour la plupart des asgardiens. En effet, j'utilise une des nombreuses langues de Midgard. Comme ça, même Thor ne pourra déchiffrer. Il a appris à lire avec de l'anglais, j'écris en japonais. La belle affaire ! Je m'estime heureux d'être si intelligent quand même… comme quoi, ces vermines de midgardiens peuvent servir à quelque chose.

Je me perds de nouveau dans mes études quand j'entends au loin du bruit.

Ah, Thor est rentré. Je reconnais sa démarche de balourd et de conquérant entre mille.

Je m'aperçois aussi qu'il est bien tard et que le soleil commence à se coucher. Eh bien eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir passé tant de temps… et j'ai à peine vu l'obscurité s'installer dans la salle…

Je me tourne vers la porte et d'un mouvement de main, je fais apparaître une petite corde tendue. C'est bas, mais je vais rire.

Faisant mine de rien, je retourne à mon étude.

Quelques secondes après, j'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Loki ! Comment vas…

PAF !

J'ai redressé la tête et un sourire narquois déforme mon visage.

Il est tombé de tout son long. Il se redresse, voit mon rictus et regarde la porte. Il aperçoit la petite corde que je fais disparaître par un mouvement de main. Je place cette dernière sous mon menton et fixe Thor avec une certaine complaisance.

_ Tu disais ?

Ses yeux azurs sont d'abord perdus, puis, un grand sourire illumine son visage.

Sans déconner…

Il éclate de rire et se remet debout. Il vient me donner une grande tape dans le dos et je sens la douleur. Je ne souris plus. Enfin… c'est un sourire forcé maintenant.

_ Je vois que tu as repris la magie ! S'écrie-t-il tout content. Je retrouve mon petit frère farceur !

J'aurai dit vengeur mais chacun son point de vue…

_ Oui, répondis-je faussement amusé. Cela me manquait. Merci Thor pour avoir persuadé Odin.

Un nouveau sourire heureux s'affiche sur son faciès.

Tu me fais chier… sale labrathor.

_ Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tant que tu revis, je suis heureux.

Ses yeux azurs fixent le grimoire et les écrits. Ils froncent les sourcils.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Je relis comment donner la vie aux objets.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, regarde.

Accompagnant les mots aux gestes, je prends plusieurs petits origamis.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ? Me demande-t-il.

_ Sur Midgard, ils appellent ça des origamis. Tu plies du papier pour que ça prenne la forme d'animaux, de fleurs ou d'un tas d'autres objets. J'ai réalisé une grue, un poisson et un cerf.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Oui, j'arrive à les reconnaître, notamment le cerf et le poisson.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ou s'il est trop débile pour les reconnaître, mais je me tais.

_ Et maintenant, ils vont bouger tous seuls.

Je chuchote assez fort pour qu'il capte que j'incante… et qu'il croit que ma magie est devenue faible.

Je fais un petit mouvement de la main et les trois animaux en papier prennent vie. La grue bat des ailes et s'envole. Le poisson bouge sa queue et se mout dans l'air. Tant qu'au cerf, il marche sur le bureau.

Thor est émerveillé.

_ C'est prodigieux !

Je lui donne un faux sourire de remerciement. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

_ Ton sourire n'est pas sincère, me lance-t-il.

Je ne suis nullement surpris. Autant il est facile de berner les autres, autant il est difficile de lui cacher certaines choses malgré son intelligence.

J'hoche les épaules.

_ Pourquoi devrai-je te remercier alors qu'avant que vous me limitiez, je faisais bien mieux ?

_ Et dangereux aussi…

Un sourire en coin se forme.

Dangereux, certes. Mais je suis le Sorcier le plus Puissant des Neuf Royaumes. Ma magie est donc forcément dangereuse.

_ Mais reconnais que je faisais mieux que de tendre une corde ou d'animer du papier.

_ Oui, mais il faut un début à tout. Quand tu as commencé, tu faisais à peu près la même chose.

Je garde le silence.

Il est clair que je n'ai pas envie de recommencer ma magie à zéro. Mais il faudra bien faire de petits tours de passe-passe devant Thor pour qu'il pense que j'ai du mal à récupérer… pas trop non plus hein. Il faut un juste milieu.

_ C'était bien, Midgard ? Demandé-je distraitement histoire d'engager la conversation sans vraiment y prendre gout.

Il hoche la tête vigoureusement.

_ Je t'ai ramené un nouveau livre ! Proclame-t-il gaiement.

Sans me contrôler, je laisse ma tête tomber contre mes paumes.

_ Ah… reprend Thor. Tu n'as pas l'air enjoué…

Je lève la tête et plante mes yeux verts dans son regard clair.

_ Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ces histoires… je te l'ai répété je ne sais pas combien de fois.

_ Mais peut-être que notre enfant aime, lui.

Je me fige et le regarde blasé.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Parce que c'est moi qui le porte.

_ Ah.

Un nouveau silence.

_ Donc, tu ne veux plus que je te lise des comtes ? Pourtant, il avait l'air d'être bien. Ça s'appelle la Bête et la Belle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Je la connais.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. D'ailleurs, tu serais parfait dans le rôle de la Bête ! Avec tes cheveux et ta carrure animale !

_ Tu trouves que j'ai une carrure animale ?

_ Une bête sauvage qu'il faut dompter !

_ Oh ? Tu me dompterais ?

Je me fige et lance un regard en coin.

_ Avec un coup là où je pense, oui !

Il fait la moue.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle. Je disais ça pour rire.

_ Ça ne me fait pas rire.

Il hoche les épaules.

_ Tant pis.

_ Et à part le livre ?

_ J'ai revu mes amis, notamment Ami Stark. Il te passe le bonjour et te fait dire : « je t'offrirai un nouveau casque avec des bois de cerf, Rodolphe. »

_ C'est… gentil de sa part.

_ N'est-ce pas ? Au moins, ça changera de tes cornes de vache.

Il les accumule. Mais je ne réponds pas.

_ Soit. J'ai faim.

Il se relève.

_ Oh, bien sur. Attends.

Il sort de la salle et revient aussitôt avec mes bracelets. Je tends mes bras et il me les enfile. Il me donne un nouveau sourire.

_ Allons festoyer, Loki. Je suis en appétit aussi !

Tandis que nous sortons pour aller dans notre salle destinée à manger, je me stoppe encore. C'est moi ou je ne vois que des allusions tendancieuses dans tout ce qu'il me dit ?

Je soupire et le suis. Tant qu'il me laisse en paix…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Ligeia1987 : Tu résumes bien, surtout s'il est pris par ses hormones^^ le pauvre... Il lui en veut pour un tout, et surtout lors des dernières semaines/mois. XD je trouve aussi, on a trouvé ça en allant faire un tour à Ikea XD Moi aussi j'adore. Et celles avec Sleip' sont vraiment trop mimies ! Pour le japonais, dans tous les cas, personne ne vient le voir à part les domestiques, les gardes et Thor. De plus, vu que c'est stocké dans "sa" salle, aucun risque ;p ... tu marques un point en effet pour la Bête, il serait mieux dans le prétendant lourd avec son caractère, dead.  
_**

**_Beautiful Draco : XD oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ;p bien qu'il soit en partie stupide, il est aussi le Dieu de Fertilité et comme Loki est "sa femme"... peut-être est-ce vraiment un sous-entendu... ou pas. De plus étant âgé de quelques siècles... m'enfin, on verra ;p_**

**_darkmoonlady : BIM ! Tu es sympa avec Thor X'D Bon, ok, il est con et ressemble plus à un toutou. Après... on ne sait pas si Lokitty est parano ou pas ;p hihihi comme a fait remarquer Beautiful Draco, Thor est aussi le Dieu de la Fertilité avec vu que Loki est "sa femme", on peut s'attendre à tout :p Mais c'est une bonne question, est-il assez subtil pour faire ce genre de sous-entendu ?_**

**_Lyod : Ah XD je ne connais pas^^ Bon ben ça va alors^^ j'ai eu du mal en fait pour ce chapitre... mais bon, si ça t'a fait rire, tant mieux :p_**

**_Bon, ayant fini d'écrire de mon côté la fic, je vais publier un chapitre tous les trois jours ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

J'avoue que cela fait un moment que je ne mettais pas vraiment vu dans un miroir. Je me contentais juste de plaquer mes cheveux en arrière et de regarder à quoi je ressemble quand j'avais fini de m'habiller. Mais sinon… cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne mettais pas vu nu dans une glace… et la vision me sidère, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je connais déjà mon visage émincé, pâle avec des cernes prononcés. Mes joues ont tout de même pris un peu de chair à cause de ma grossesse. Mes longs cheveux noirs ondulent jusqu'à milieu de mon dos et rebiquent sur les pointes. Des mèches plus courtes retombent sur mon front et mes tempes. Mes yeux verts ont repris un peu d'éclat depuis que je peux de nouveau repratiquer la magie. Mais à part cela… le reste est affligeant. Et c'est à se demander si je suis une femme ou un homme. Mes membres sont longs, pâles, assez bien proportionnés. Toutefois, mes jambes sont légèrement enflées du haut de mon sixième mois. Malgré la couleur de mes cheveux, je suis imberbe… c'est assez étrange et cela est encore plus perturbant quand on voit mon ventre. Il est rebondi, sans pour autant être encore proéminent et déformant complètement ma silhouette.

Je souris malgré moi et le touche. Maintenant, j'arrive un peu à le sentir bouger et j'aime cette sensation. Je me demande si c'est un garçon. Tous mes autres enfants, à part Hella, j'avais le même ventre. Avec ma fille, j'avais aussitôt pris et mon ventre était bien plus gros au sixième mois.

Mon doigt contourne mon nombril distendu et je sens au travers mon bébé entrain de bouger.

Je me regarde de nouveau dans le miroir et aperçois que j'ai un semblant de poitrine de femme. Oh, ce n'est pas encore trop voyant, je peux encore la cacher à l'aide de bandelettes, mais elle se remplit peu à peu du lait maternel.

Je ressemble vraiment à une femme. Même mon dos et mes fesses font penser à un corps de femelle. Mes reins se creusent légèrement et mes fesses sont un peu rebondies, et pas complètement plates comme on peut le trouver chez un homme.

Et pourtant… j'ai une excroissance entre les jambes qui dit que je ne suis pas une femme. C'est un peu dérangeant quand on voit ce ventre où se développe la vie et cette petite poitrine.

Je grimace. Je suis bel et bien un monstre… est-ce que mon enfant sera aussi bizarre ? Normalement non, il est issu d'un asgardien. Il sera peut-être bipède et avec une forme humaine. Mais avec mon corps… sait-on jamais…

Je pose mes mains blanches aux longs doigts encore sur mon ventre. J'apprécie de sentir mon enfant bouger et il bouge pas mal !

En parlant de mouvement, j'en perçois derrière moi. Un domestique me surveille, timidement, mais il me surveille. C'est relativement énervant. J'aimerai avoir une minute d'intimité…

Puis, j'entends une porte.

_ Loki ? Où es-tu ?

Thor…

_ Dans la chambre.

Le domestique fait un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas gêné et mon fr… Thor actionne la poignée et rentre. Je le regarde et vois qu'il se fige en détournant la tête.

_ Désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que…

_ Tu veux toucher ? Il bouge.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, prenant soin de ne pas regarder ma nudité.

_ Je peux ?

Je lui souris.

_ Bien sur mais…

Je jette un regard vers le domestique.

Il comprend et hoche la tête. Il lui ordonne de partir et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Il hésite au début et je lui tends la main.

_ Viens.

Il me la prend et s'approche. En même temps, je pose sa paume sur mon ventre. Sa main est chaude, calleuse mais aussi, douce dans sa manière de me toucher… de nous toucher plutôt.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire ému.

_ Il bouge !

Bien sur que oui, je te l'ai dit, abruti.

Il pose son autre main et profite de ce contact pour me toucher et sentir notre enfant. Il finit par se baisser et embrasse mon ventre. Son menton mal rasé gratte un peu ma peau, mais je n'en ai cure.

Il soupire de plaisir et ferme les yeux tandis qu'il calle son oreille contre ma proéminence.

Je nous regarde dans le miroir. Lui accroupi, la tête posée sur mon ventre. Une main passant derrière mon dos et l'autre captant les mouvements du bébé. Et moi, debout, fixant cette image. Une main sur mon ventre, l'autre le long de mon corps. On pourrait presque croire que nous formons un couple heureux, ou des frères heureux… si mon visage ne traduisait pas toute cette lassitude.

_ Je t'aime Loki, me souffle-t-il.

Il a encore les yeux fermés, caressant mon ventre et un sourire béat sur le visage.

C'est dans ces moments-là où je me demande comment cela aurait pu se passer si bien des choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Malgré tout, il essaye de prendre soin de moi, de me protéger, de me rendre heureux et de tout faire pour notre enfant. Il le fait de manière hasardeuse, même gaffeuse, mais il le réalise. Pour lui, ça part d'une bonne attention. S'il avait une épouse et qu'il l'aimait en retour, elle serait sans doute comblée. Hélas, c'est moi qui suis cantonné au rôle d'épouse suite à toute cette politique et ce bordel. Et nous étions frères. Mais tout a basculé… Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, lui et moi, on pourrait s'aimer et vivre tranquillement. Je serai choyé, mon enfant protégé et Thor serait là pour nous.

Tout cela n'est que chimérique et c'est une vision digne des comtes qu'il me lit. Notre situation est totalement différente et avec des « si », on pourrait refaire le monde, notre monde, notre passé, notre présent. Les prophéties disent aussi le contraire.

Triste destin que les Nornes ont tissé…

Ragnarok arrivera un jour… mes enfants seront libérés, Hella me fournira une armée de morts et je détruirai Asgard. Fenrir tuera Odin, Thor tuera Fenrir et je tuerai Thor. Je me dis que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que Ragnorak arrivera mais bien à cause d'Odin. Il a pris les prophéties au pied de la lettre. Il m'a arraché mes enfants et les a maudits. N'est-ce donc pas lui qui est responsable ? J'ai bien un sale caractère, mais je peux distinguer ce qui est bien et mal.

Il est inutile de pleurer sur le pain perdu. Une chose une fois perdue l'est à jamais.

Thor relève la tête vers moi, ses yeux azurs semblent inquiets.

Je me rends compte aussi que j'avais baissé la tête sur lui et que je caressais ses cheveux. Etrange geste de ma part…

_ Que t'arrive-t-il Loki ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je pleure ?

Je porte ma main à ma joue et récolte en effet quelques larmes.

Foutues hormones de merde qui me font chier jusqu'à la moelle.

_ Loki ?

_ Rien, ça va.

Je détourne la tête et me dégage de son étreinte. Je l'entends se redresser.

_ Non, ça ne va pas. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je m'approche du lit où j'avais entreposé mes affaires. Je prends d'abord ma tunique verte émeraude brodée sur le pourtour d'or et d'entrelacs à la fin des pans.

_ Laisse, ce sont juste les hormones qui font ça.

Je l'enfile afin de cacher mon corps nu à sa vue. Les pans descendent jusqu'à mes genoux.

Thor vient vers moi et m'attrape par les épaules pour me tourner vers lui. Je croise encore son regard de chien battu.

_ Loki…

_ Je te dis que ça va ! Craché-je.

J'attrape mon pantalon en cuir noir et l'enfile. Je m'occupe de resserrer le mini corsage sur le devant et les côtés. A cause de ma grossesse, je dois enfiler ce genre de bas pour que ça s'adapte à ma taille et aux mois qui défilent.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Thor qui se pince la lèvre inférieure. Il n'est pas satisfait de ma réponse mais il ne sait pas comment réaborder le sujet. Il me connait bien maintenant, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé pour éviter de trop m'emmerder.

_ Tu veux que je te coiffe ?

Sa question me surprend. Est-ce donc cela sa diversion ? Ou sa manière de se faire pardonner d'avoir été trop chiant ?

J'arque un sourcil et le fixe quelques secondes en silence.

_ Pourquoi pas, répondis-je après un moment.

Encore pieds nus, je me dirige vers la coiffeuse et m'installe.

Thor me suit et sort une brosse en cuir et en fer. Ses mains prennent mes cheveux et je le sens les caresser en même temps. Il commence alors à me les démêler, soigneusement, sans me les tirer.

Quand nous étions plus jeunes, on se coiffait l'un et l'autre. Contrairement à lui, je n'ai jamais craint qu'on me les tire, mais il reste toujours doux en me les brossant. Il commence toujours sur un côté, puis fait ainsi tout le tour jusqu'à avoir enlevé tous les nœuds. Je me souviens qu'il s'amusait à me faire une petite couronne avec des tresses qu'il liait ensemble au milieu de ma tête. Il disait fièrement à Odin et Frigga que j'étais sa fiancée et qu'il m'épouserait… Ils avaient souri, disant que c'était mignon, comme font beaucoup de parents à leur enfant. Et pourtant, n'y avait-il donc pas une part de vérité là dedans ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je te coiffe ? Je te fais des tresses ? Je te les mets en arrière ?

Je le fixe à travers le miroir.

_ Mets-les moi en arrière, comme d'habitude. Et essaye de bien me les lisser.

Il acquiesce et attrape différents objets, dont quelques mixtures permettant de lisser au mieux ma tignasse.

_ Ça serait bien que tu changes un peu de coiffure. Tu es beau aussi avec les cheveux ondulés, j'aime la façon qu'ils forment des pointes quant ils sont mouillés. Avec de fines tresses pour éviter que ça retombe sur tes yeux, ça serait…

_ Je les préfère plaquer, tranché-je. Et je n'aime pas quand ils ondulent de la sorte. On dirait un mouton.

Il me fait un sourire et exécute ma coiffure.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_darkmoonlady : Etrange ? Ah bon ? XD tu vois cela ? Je dirai plutôt qu'il aime prendre soin de "son frère" malgré tout..._**

**_Beautiful Draco : Amoureux, je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt, c'est compliqué ce qu'il ressent. Mais chut, je te laisse découvrir cela avec les chapitres suivants, notamment celui-ci ;p_**

**_Lyod : Merci ;) et de rien, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)_**

**_Ligeia1987 : "Doux Jésus" ? XD T'inquiète ;p Oui, il semble s'adoucir. Mais il est aussi las... et il a conscience que c'est aussi l'enfant de Thor, pseudo-tendresse mais ça va pas durer :p_**

**_Mon fils : Oui presque XD difficile ce truc à définir. Coquille Saint-Jacques géante ! Mouahahah ! On les aime beaucoup, sinon, Lokitty devient un petit mouton BEEEHHH Et oui mon fils, c'est normal et c'est pas près de s'arranger ! Ben écoute, cette "musique" fait un tabac sur Asgard X'DD  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Au début, je me demandais bien ce que me voulais Thor… Plusieurs hypothèses m'étaient venues en tête : la balade romantique, le pique-nique romantique, la journée romantique… Toutefois, vu qu'il m'a annoncé qu'on en aurait pour plusieurs jours, j'ai commencé à être soucieux. L'une de mes pires hypothèses fut qu'on passe un séjour en amoureux…

J'en doute maintenant. Déjà, nous sommes accompagnés de pas mal de gardes et de domestiques. Et nous avons traversé forêts et plaines, jamais nous ne sommes passés à travers une ville, ni même un petit village. Les routes sont peu connues et il y en a même certaines que je découvrais pour la première fois. J'ai commencé à avoir de gros doutes quand nous avons pris le bateau pour se diriger vers le soleil couchant, sur une des petites îles qui constituent un archipel au loin.

Mon ventre a commencé à se nouer et il est encore plus noué à présent.

Peut-être m'emmène-t-il voir Fenrir ?

Cette supposition est probable, mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs pour autant. Au cas où, j'ai bien mémorisé la route, sait-on jamais…

A présent, nous voilà en train de traverser une épaisse forêt, lugubre. Et puis, j'ai entendu…

Un glapissement. Un pleur. Une douleur.

Je me suis figé. Thor m'a retenu à la taille, car oui, je monte sur la même monture.

_ Loki ? Tu vas bien ?

Je reste sans voix quelques instants bien que j'ouvre la bouche.

_ C'est… c'est Fen'.

Ma voix laisse transparaître mon émotion. A la fois ma joie de le voir mais aussi ma douleur de l'entendre au loin ainsi.

Je sens que Thor me caresse le cou et m'embrasse la nuque.

_ Je t'avais promis que tu pourrais voir tes enfants. Par contre…

Je tourne la tête et vois qu'il grimace, le regard soucieux.

_ Loki. Père m'a dit comment ils l'ont enchaîné…

Il est gêné.

QU'A FAIT CE VIEUX FOU A MON BEBE ?!

Je fixe Thor, attendant qu'il me dise l'impossible, l'horreur de la chose.

_ Il est enchainé. Une chaîne à chaque patte. Une autre autour de son cou et…

Rien que ça, j'ai mal.

_ … une épée a traversé sa gueule pour éviter qu'il morde quelqu'un. Il ne peut que manger de petites proies que ses gardiens lui donnent quotidiennement.

Mon bébé… mon bébé… mon bébé… il a une épée en travers de la bouche ?

Je serre mes poings et les dents. J'ai envie de tout détruire, je veux tuer ce vieux débris d'Odin. Mon bébé… mon bébé… mon bébé…

Le doigt de Thor effleure ma joue et je regarde de nouveau ses yeux azurs.

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu es sur d'arriver à le voir ?

_ Bien sur que oui. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rebrousser. Et je veux voir mon fils !

Il soupire et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Il acquiesce et dirige de nouveau la cadence.

Plus on s'approche, plus j'entends mon bébé.

Fenrir… Fenrir… mon fils, la chair de ma chair…

Après de ce qu'il fut un interminable moment pour moi, nous arrivons enfin à une grotte immense. Deux hommes viennent vers nous. Deux vieux. Je m'en délaisse assez vite en entendant mon fils. Son couinement à changer. Il semble me sentir.

Quelques minutes après, quand Thor a fini de parler avec les gardiens, il descend de cheval et m'aide à descendre. Aussitôt, je précède le pas pour aller voir mon enfant, suivi de Thor.

Fen'… Fen'…

Un aboiement.

Strident.

Je m'avance, sentant l'odeur de la grotte. Négligée, sentant les déjections. Je fronce les sourcils en maudissant ces imbéciles qui ne s'occupent même pas de mon fils.

Plus je m'avance et plus je vois des os. Enfin, je vois des torches allumées au loin et j'accélère, toujours suivi de Thor. Je l'entends d'ailleurs dire à notre escorte de ne pas nous suivre.

Je me fige sur place.

Je vois deux yeux rouges qui passent lentement au vert. Mais je vois surtout les chaines qui l'empêchent de se mouvoir aisément. Il manque des poils autour de ses liens, laissant sa peau irritée et infectée au vue des abcès. Certains ont même éclaté. Son cou est aussi dépoilé, irritée. Et cette épée… cette épée de merde ! Elle a bien traversé sa bouche, elle est comme liée dans sa mâchoire supérieure et libre dans sa mâchoire inférieure. Des croutes, ou des cicatrices je ne sais pas, entourent la partie supérieure de la lame dans sa mâchoire. Fen' respire rapidement en me voyant, laissant apparaître sa langue… Sa langue est presque scindée en deux à cause de l'épée.

Mon cœur a raté plusieurs battements en m'apercevant de son état. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Fenrir… mon beau Fenrir… Il est magnifique pourtant. Mesurant environ deux mètres au garrot, des poils gris et blancs. Ses yeux sont encadrés d'un masque sombre, laissant voir ses grands iris verts. Il remue sa queue en panache. Ses pattes sont fines et peu musclées à cause des chaines, et ses griffes sont trop longues, certaines font même des angles bizarres.

_ Fen', murmuré-je. Oh mon enfant…

Je me jette sur lui et enlace, enfouissant ma tête dans ses poils. Il couine et baisse ses oreilles. Il essaye de passer ses pattes avant autour de moi mais il a du mal…

Je hais Odin.

_ Maman…

Sa voix est presque inaudible et un peu faussée à cause de l'épée et de tout ce temps… combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pu parler ?

_ Je suis là mon bébé… ne parle pas si ça te prend des forces…

_ Je suis si heureux de te voir.

_ Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse et serre les dents. Je me tourne vers Thor, les yeux brillant de rage, les larmes de colère tombant.

_ POURQUOI EST-IL TRAITE AINSI ? NE PEUT-ON PAS ENLEVER CETTE EPEE !

_ Tyr a mis cette épée parce qu'il a peur qu'il…

_ JE ME FOUS QUE TOUT LE MONDE CROIT A CES SALOPERIES DE PROPHETIES ! COMME QUOI IL VA ETRE TUE PAR FEN' ! MON BEBE A MAL !

Je m'arrête, le souffle court.

Thor semble hésité.

Les gardes approchent et aussitôt, le Dieu du Tonnerre leur ordonne de ne pas s'approcher.

Après un moment, alors que je caresse Fen' et le rassure, Thor vient vers nous.

Fen' lève les yeux sur lui, reprenant une teinte rouge. Il soulève les babines en grognant.

Je regarde aussi Thor, le foudroyant du regard.

_ Je vais lui enlever l'épée.

Je le fixe un moment. Il est sérieux. Je murmure à l'oreille de mon fils.

_ Il va t'enlever cette saloperie. Ça va faire mal. Tu es d'accord ou pas ?

Fen' hoche la tête. Je m'écarte alors et Thor me remplace. Mon fils ne cesse de lui jeter un regard meurtrier mais il se retient.

Son oncle lui caresse même la tête. Puis, d'un coup sec, il attrape la garde et l'enlève brusquement.

Du sang gicle, Fen' glapit de douleur mais il a la gueule libre.

_ Du linge ! Ordonne Thor.

Aussitôt, je reviens sur Fen' et l'étreigne.

_ Je vais nettoyer ce sang, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne répond pas, ayant trop mal.

Des domestiques viennent avec du linge et Thor se baisse en mettant une bonne parti sur sa mâchoire inférieure. Moi, j'en prends d'autre et pose les linges sur le dessous de sa mâchoire supérieure.

_ Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester ici ? Demandé-je alors que je remplace le linge par d'autres tant il saigne.

_ J'avais prévu trois jours.

J'hoche la tête.

Très bien. Comme ça, je pourrai le soigner, essayer de désinfecter ses abcès et essayer de lui parler de ce que je compte faire.

Je regarde Fen' dans les yeux. Ils ont repris une teinte verte.

_ Tout ira bien mon fils…

Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur Thor.

_ On ne pourrait pas lui donner une nourriture plus attractive ? Il est maigre et sous-alimenté.

Thor semble hésiter.

_ Nous avons bien quelques sangliers avec nous. Une fois qu'il aura moins mal et qu'il aurait fini de saigner, nous lui en donnerons.

J'hoche la tête et caresse Fen'. Le sang continue de couler et je dois de nouveau changer de linge. Ça m'énerve… si je pouvais avoir accès à ma magie, là tout de suite, je pourrai le soigner en un rien de temps. C'est frustrant ! Mon pauvre enfant… dire que bébé, il était si vif, si joueur, si dynamique… Il adorait jouer avec Sleip' et Jor'. Enfin, il se disputait souvent avec Jor'… mais Jor' cherchait toujours la bagarre, sauf avec sa petite sœur Hella. Il aimait tellement ma cuisine aussi… Il aimait tellement les cookies… pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Juste à cause de simples prophéties ? Pff… Fen' n'était même pas adolescent quand Odin l'a enchainé ici…

Je vengerai mes petits… je me vengerai moi-même… Nous faire subir ça…

Je sens une pression sur mon épaule et croise le regard azur de mon f… Thor.

_ Loki, nous le soignerons. Et dès que tu voudras le voir, je me débrouillerai pour qu'on y aille, d'accord ?

Fen' lève un œil sur lui, malgré la douleur. Il est aussi surpris que moi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je baisse les yeux sur Fen' et enfouit mon nez dans le sommet de son crâne.

_ Je veux bien, oui…

_ Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux et avec eux, petit frère.

Tout en maintenant le tissu qui s'imprègne de nouveau de sang, je ferme les yeux et cache mes larmes dans la fourrure de mon fils. C'est dans ces moments-là où je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de tuer Thor et de lui demander de quitter Odin pour nous… Mais il ne le fera jamais. Et je dois avant tout libérer mes enfants et moi-même.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Oui c'est sur... c'est carrément horrible. Selon la mythologie, c'est Tyr qui lui a foutu l'épée en travers, mais c'est carrément horrible... entre ça et les chaines, dead... On l'espère tous ;p Merci et je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)  
_**

**_darkmoonlady : Il est surtout pas fut-fut... mais bon, voilà quoi..._**

**_Lyod : Merci :) j'espère que la suite te plaira alors ;p_**

**_Ligiea1987 : En fait, il percute sans percuter... mais je te laisse voir cela avec ce chapitre. Sinon, pour les cookies (XD), c'est encore les illustrations de kris-and-jen (faut pas s'attendre à que du sérieux avec moi^^ et vu que c'était trop sérieux... ben les cookies sont apparus :p). Après, je ne fais pas par rapport aux comics, car je ne les ai jamais lus. J'ai plus quelques connaissances avec la mythologie nordique, mais sinon, voilà quoi. Mais, 5 siècles, c'est tout ? On est beaucoup à l'aimer comme ça^o^_**

**_Mon Undy chéri : C'est bien un truc qu'on ne peut pas lui reprocher (quoique... c'est discutable). Merci :)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Et encore un mois de passé. Maintenant que je sais où est Fen', je me concentre deux fois plus sur notre évasion. Déjà, ma magie ronge peu à peu les bracelets qui me serrent les avant-bras. C'est plutôt une bonne chose car je peux aussi me pencher sur ma lance.

Quand Thor me renferme dans la salle de magie, je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Après plusieurs heures et semaines, j'ai pu enfin la sentir. Toutefois, je n'arrive pas encore à la matérialiser complètement dans ma tête. Je vois sa forme, mais je ne la _sens_ pas. Je ne perçois pas le contact du métal froid sous mes doigts. Mais dès que j'y arriverai, je sais que je pourrai la matérialiser dans mes mains.

En bon imbécile, Thor n'a même pas remarqué que les bracelets commençaient à rétrécir.

Tant mieux.

Quand je ne suis pas sur ma lance et mes bracelets, je pense à Fen'. Je ne sais pas encore comment faire… ou moins, comment procéder pour le libérer. Dois-je le faire à distance ? Dois-je le libérer dès que je serai libre ? Ou dois-je venir le voir et tenter de mettre une mixture sur ses chaines ? La dernière est assez tentante… mais pour ça, il faut que les bracelets soient encore moins efficaces. Car malgré tout, ils me brulent et agissent comme un bouclier…

C'est chiant. Mais j'y arriverai. Ne suis-je donc pas le Sorcier le Plus Puissant des Neuf Royaumes ? Autant respecté ce titre… pour une fois que j'en aime un… Car bon, Catin des Neuf Royaumes… il y a mieux et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais m'adonner à _ça_.

Je respire en grand coup et retente de capter ma lance. Je la perçois vite. Sa puissance s'éveille quand mon esprit s'approche. C'est une sensation exquise qui m'électrise et me donne des frissons. J'aimerai la prendre dans mes mains… ou du moins la caresser. Je peux presque en sentir les vibrations. Mon corps se détend un peu plus. Mes poumons avalent l'air et captent aussi la présence de ma lance, de ma magie. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Je ne suis plus dans la salle mais ailleurs, où je ne sais pas par contre. Mais si je sens la lance, probablement dans la Salle du Trésor. Oh tiens… je commence à voir une lueur doré, plutôt bronze. C'est encore faible mais je la perçois. Je tends ma main, ou plutôt, de ce que mon esprit en fait…

Puis, je sens brutalement une sensation chaude, brutale et dure sur ma main.

Ce n'est pas ma lance.

J'ouvre brutalement mes yeux et aperçois que j'avais bien tendu ma main… qui est contre celle de Thor.

Je me retiens de soupirer. Il vient de m'interrompre dans mon rituel. Pire encore, il risque de se douter de quelque chose. J'ai du rester encore un bon moment les yeux fermés.

Pourtant, ses yeux azurs sourient.

_ Que faisais-tu ? Me demande-t-il doucement.

_ Je tente de capter les ondes magiques.

C'est vrai quelque part… j'essaye de sentir les ondes de la magie… j'omets juste que je ne les sens pas QUE dans la salle.

Il plisse les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

_ Ça sert à quoi ?

_ A ressentir la force de la magie et c'est plutôt agréable, comme une caresse.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as levé ta main ?

D'ailleurs, nos mains sont encore l'une contre l'autre et je l'enlève bien vite à cette question et à son regard pétillant. Aussitôt, il soupire, déçu de ne pas avoir plus de contact.

_ Oui, j'ai du le faire inconsciemment, justement, comme pour la caresser.

_ Je t'ai dérangé ?

Je le dévisage quelques secondes.

_ Oui, j'ai été surpris.

_ Ça faisait un moment que tu étais comme ça, m'informe-t-il.

Je tique et m'interroge à mon tour.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je dirai environ vingt minutes. Tu semblais serein, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai trouvé… beau.

Tout en disant cela, il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me caressent, s'arrêtant sur ma joue.

Son contact me brule, me répugne. Son regard se fait plus profond, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées.

Je me sens mal à l'aise… je serre aussitôt les mâchoires et mon cœur s'emballe.

Son pouce passe doucement sur ma joue. C'est un geste tendre, le geste d'un amant épris, pas celui d'un frère.

En même temps, c'est aussi ma faute. Depuis que j'ai vu Fen', il y a eu plusieurs petits _débordements_. Dont le dernier en date, moins d'une semaine, où j'étais sur lui à califourchon. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé cela… Les autres fois, c'était pour avoir la paix et essayé de dormir. Et vu comme il s'obstine à ne pas voir ailleurs… j'use assez souvent de mes mains. A chaque fois c'est… dégoutant. Surtout quand il se rapproche de moi, m'embrasse, me caresse, s'agrippe à mes épaules, fait des mouvements de hanche lorsqu'il est sur le point de jaillir, m'envoie son souffle chaud, me regarde avec ses yeux fiévreux de désir et d'amour. Ce ne sont que mes mains que j'utilise, rien d'autres… ça me répugne assez mais je veux dormir… me reposer… Et puis il y a eu cette nuit d'une semaine.

Thor était bien plus chaud, plus fiévreux de désir. Et malgré mon aide manuelle maintes fois répétées, il n'allait pas mieux… donc j'ai du faire… _ça._ Il a été doux, m'a pris avec tendresse… comparé à cette nuit sur Midgard. Et à cause de mon ventre, j'étais sur lui, il m'a légèrement surélevé et a exécuté ses mouvements tout en me caressant le dos de ses pouces.

Je n'ai ressenti aucun plaisir.

J'haletais, sentant d'une minute à l'autre la bile remonter. Mais elle n'est pas venue. J'étais mal… terriblement mal… mes membres se raidissaient, j'avais mal au ventre, la tête qui me tournait… Heureusement, heureusement que la chambre était totalement obscure cette nuit-là et que c'était les nouvelles lunes.

C'était répugnant, horrible. Et je l'entendais, je le sentais. Il gémissait, il m'appelait.

Dégoutant.

Mais j'ai pu dormir après. Trop choqué pour esquisser un mouvement après sa libération, il m'avait couché sur lui, me caressant la nuque. Puis, je me suis endormi avec une affreuse boule au ventre.

Et maintenant, je vois que cette nuit a changé des choses. Il est trop vers moi. Chaque nuit, il m'enlace ou se colle contre moi. Parfois, il m'oblige à se tourner vers lui et m'embrasse, embrasse mon ventre et sent les mouvements de notre enfant.

_ Loki…

Mes yeux sinoples le fixent alors que ses lèvres s'approchent de moi. Son autre main vient caresser mon flanc, se perdant sur ma cuisse.

Je serre la mâchoire.

_ Tch.

D'un mouvement de bras, je le renvoie contre le plafond. Je serre mes doigts dans l'invisible, comme si j'étranglais et aussitôt, Thor s'étouffe, portant ses mains à sa gorge. Il se débat et me fixe.

Je grimace et d'un autre mouvement, je le plaque contre le mur cette fois-ci, enlevant ma prise sur son cou. Je m'approche de lui, assez pour qu'il entende mes chuchotements, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir de contacts physiques.

_ Je t'interdis de refaire ça, soufflé-je. Tu devrais t'en douter, Thor. Tu m'as laissé une salle où je peux utiliser ma magie. Et je t'ai dit que je pouvais te tuer.

_ Tu n'as qu'à le faire, murmure-t-il.

Son regard est peiné, pas en colère, ni déçu. Juste triste. Au début, il était surpris. Mais pas une seule fois de la colère.

Je le dévisage encore un peu et relâche ma prise complètement. Je me réinstalle à mon bureau, sans lui porter une seule attention. Je range mes affaires. Je ferme mes livres. Je classe mes papiers. Je sèche ma plume d'encre.

_ Je me demandais quand tu allais essayer de faire ça, dit-il un peu plus fort.

Je me fige un instant, levant mes yeux sur le mur en marbre aux incrustations d'or, et range mon dernier livre dans la petite bibliothèque.

Enfin, j'ose le regarder.

Ses yeux azurs sont vides. Probablement autant que les miens.

Donc, nous sommes vraiment en train de nous détruire.

Je lui souris. Un sourire mauvais et sardonique comme je sais si bien le faire.

_ Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre, Thor. J'espère que tu as été content de la surprise après avoir espéré que j'essaye de te tuer dans cette salle.

Je me rapproche de lui et tends mes bras.

_ Je désire manger.

Il hoche la tête et sort de la pièce en prenant soin de la fermer. Il revient aussitôt, avec les bracelets. Il me les installe et je retiens un gémissement tandis qu'un tic de douleur vient animer mes lèvres. La brulure est présente, elle fait mal et d'avoir utilisé un peu plus de magie il y a un instant, les bracelets semblent le sentir et tentent de freiner le reste. Toutefois, ils sont moins efficaces et à ce moment même, ils sont encore attaqués.

Thor n'a pas remarqué mon tic et tant mieux. Tout comme les petites brulures sous mes avant-bras. C'est très bien ainsi.

Il me fixe de nouveau dans les yeux. Je vois sa peine puis, il sourit et me propose son bras.

_ Que désires-tu avaler ? Me demande-t-il.

Surpris, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, puis, j'accepte son bras et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de sortie de nos appartements.

Son changement de réaction prouve à quel point il est blessé mais il ne veut pas trop me le montrer. Il sait que ça m'agace, tout comme ça m'enchante. Il essaye de paraître normal.

Je le prends assez bien en fin de compte.

_ Des fraises, murmuré-je.

_ Encore ?

Je baisse la tête.

_ Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Loki, mais tu es le pur stéréo…

_ Oh c'est bon hein ! Coupé-je.

J'avais relevé la tête et je le vois sourire. Un vrai sourire.

_ Va pour les fraises, pour le dessert du moins.

Je soupire et nous sommes à présent dans les couloirs du palais.

Il a donc décidé de m'emmener pique-niquer, probablement avec Sleipnir.

Pourquoi pas.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reveiws :)_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Hum... c'est une bonne hypothèse. Il y a du vrai... il y a du faux, à savoir quoi après... Ce qui est sur, c'est que Thor se rend compte que Loki est malheureux dans cette situation, et qu'il l'aime aussi beaucoup, trop pour leur propre bien... Pour les souvenirs de l'acte, c'est sur qu'on va pas faire dans le joyeux mignon amour tout trognon ;p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...  
_**

**_darkmoonlady : Ca dépend ce que tu appelles par effort^^ Pour Thor, c'est une bonne question mais tu verras cela selon "l'ambiance" des prochains chapitres ;p  
_**

**_Ligeia1987 : Ah oui, tu as raison, en plus, je me rappelle qu'ils le disent dans le film en plus... baka le rat. N'empêche... je trouve ça jeune... 'fin, ce sont les comics ! Oui c'est sur^^ Oh mais, je suis contente que ça te dégoute XD c'est normal et c'est aussi gore de mon point de vue, mais passage oblige malgré tout... déjà pour se rendre compte à quel point Loki est en morceau et de rappeler que Thor est aussi le Dieu de la Fertilité, est très amoureux de "son frère". Mais c'est gore, certes. Faut juste croiser les doigts pour que ça aille un peu mieux pour Loki.  
_**

**_Lyod : Merci :) J'espère que celui-la te plaira aussi._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours depuis j'ai annoncé à Thor que je voudrai voir mon bébé Fen' et voir de même comment la plaie a cicatrisé, s'il n'y a pas d'infection ou même d'autres abcès à ses chaînes. Durant le temps où j'étais seul dans ma salle, j'ai pu confectionner une petite pommade magique que je placerai sur les liens de Fen', ainsi, il pourra s'échapper.

Malgré les bracelets qui continuent de me brûler, je souris. Bientôt… oui, bientôt nous serons tous libres et je pourrai m'échapper d'ici, avec mes enfants. Les bracelets fondent de plus en plus et je peux même les enlever, sans que Thor ne s'en rende compte d'ailleurs. Il arrive toujours à passer l'espèce de clef afin de me les mettre et me les ôter.

Doucement, je tâte ma tunique où je perçois la fiole.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la grotte où Fen' est enchaîné.

Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant ce fou de Tyr. La dernière fois, il était absent. J'essaye néanmoins de rester maître de moi-même alors qu'il s'approche de nous. Je presse une main sur une des cuisses de Thor, lui intimant en silence que je ne veux pas entendre le vieux.

Oui, je suis encore sur le même cheval que Thor.

_ Mes princes, salue Tyr en s'inclinant.

Je sens qu'il a du mal à dire « mes ». Normal après tout.

_ Tyr, fait à son tour Thor. Nous sommes venus voir le fils de Loki.

Je vois le vieux faire une grimace.

_ Oui, je suis au courant que vous risquez de venir le voir. Le Père de Toute Chose m'en a informé.

Tiens… que se passe-t-il ? Il dit ça d'une manière... Je sais bien que ça doit le déplaire mais les autres gardiens ont du lui dire pourtant que nous sommes déjà passés.

_ C'est vrai que vous lui avez enlevé l'épée en travers de la gueule, Prince Thor ? Demande-t-il un brin agacé.

Je n'aime pas du tout ses manières et pressens quelque chose qui va extrêmement me déplaire.

Thor aussi semble surpris. Je le sens se figer.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

_ Je lui ai remis la lame en travers.

Je sens mon cœur raté un battement.

IL A QUOI ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à exploser, je sens Thor poser une main sur mon épaule et envoie :

_ Vous n'aviez pas à la remettre ! Gronde-t-il à un point qu'on entend l'orage au-dessus de nous. Fenrir est blessé et sa blessure s'est infectée.

Je vois une lueur menaçante passer dans les yeux de Tyr.

_ De quel droit avez-vous remise cette épée en travers de sa gueule ! Rugit Thor en se levant à moitié sur le cheval. Vous savez que nous pouvions venir ! Alors pourquoi !

Tyr respire un grand coup en prenant soin de me jeter un regard noir.

Je dois avouer que ça me démange de retirer les bracelets et de le tuer sur place.

_ Fenrir est dangereux, s'explique-t-il. Quand je suis retourné le voir après des affaires à régler, les gardiens m'ont dit qu'il était plus agressif et qu'ils avaient peur de se faire mordre. Vu qu'il est encore prisonnier des chaînes magiques des Nains, j'en ai profité pour lui remettre l'épée en travers de la gueule. Cette bête n'est qu'un monstre. Tout comme « sa mère ».

_ Suffit ! Hurle Thor en descendant de cheval.

Je serre la selle du cheval et me pince la lèvre inférieure. C'est vraiment difficile de me contenir…

Je vois néanmoins Thor marcher sur Tyr, le regardant de toute sa hauteur en le pointant du doigt. Son autre main est déjà près de Mjollnir.

_ Fenrir n'est pas un monstre ! Il est le fils de Loki et retire tout de suite tes insultes !

Tyr fait la moue mais me regarde. Il s'incline devant moi, enfin, il penche légèrement le buste.

_ Acceptez mes excuses, Mon Prince. Votre enfant et vous n'êtes pas des monstres.

Son ton et son regard disent exactement le contraire. Mais je n'en fais fi et refuse de lui répondre. Je le toise juste, méprisant, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire limace que j'écraserai volontiers de ma botte.

Thor n'est toujours pas calmé au vu du grondement de l'orage. Néanmoins, il se tourne vers moi et me tend sa main.

_ Viens, Loki. Nous allons voir Fenrir et le soigner de nouveau. De plus, on a quand même prévu de manger avec lui.

Je prends sa main et il m'aide à descendre. Je lance un regard dédaigneux à Tyr. Je lui fais comprendre que tôt ou tard, bientôt tôt j'espère, qu'il le regrettera.

Je souris en m'apercevant qu'il frissonne légèrement. J'ai toujours autant d'impact, tant mieux.

Thor lui lance un coup d'œil qui veut tout dire et me prend par la main.

_ Allons-y Loki.

Il ordonne en même temps à quelques domestiques de nous suivre avec du linge propre.

J'entends déjà les couinements de mon fils. Mais ils sont moins bruyants que la première fois où nous sommes venus. Vite, je lâche la main de Thor et me précipite vers mon bébé.

_ Fen' ?

Il lève la tête et voit ses yeux verts.

_ Maman, tu es revenue ?

_ Oui, mon bébé. Oui. Je suis là. On ne te fera plus de mal.

En même temps, je plonge une de mes mains dans la fiole et imprègne mes doigts de pommade. Aussitôt, j'en passe sur la première chaine qui étrangle à moitié mon bébé.

Fen' arque un sourcil. Il a senti la magie.

J'en passe suffisamment, au moins pour que son cou puisse être libéré le plus tôt possible.

Je retire ma main et embrasse son museau alors que Thor vient enfin.

Je l'entends soupirer.

_ Loki, es-tu d'accord pour que de nouveau, je lui enlève l'épée ?

_ Evidemment. Fen', te sens-tu capable ?

Il hoche la tête et regarde le Dieu du Tonnerre.

_ Oncle Thor, s'il te plait…

Je sais que ça va lui faire plaisir d'être appelé « oncle ».

_ Bien sur mon neveu. Loki, si tu veux t'écarter.

J'hoche la tête et caresse de nouveau mon fils avec ma main ayant de la pommade. Je m'attarde surtout autour de son cou, badigeonnant bien les chaines.

Je recule de quelques pas alors que Thor recommence son action. Il enlève subitement l'épée et Fen' glapit de douleur. Cette fois-ci, le Dieu du Tonnerre pose la lame sur un des rochers et sort Mjollnir. Il frappe d'un coup sec et l'épée se brise.

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire de satisfaction.

Voilà qui est fait.

Prenant les linges propres des domestiques, nous recommençons comme la première fois à éponger le sang. Je regarde en même temps l'état de Fen' et je vois qu'il y a toujours des abcès par-ci, par-là . Il y en a moins et moins imposants, mais tout de même…

Les domestiques n'osent pas rester près de nous et ressortent vite de la grotte. Au bout d'un moment, Thor sort aussi. Mais afin de ramener de la nourriture pour mon fils et de prendre d'autres linges propres.

Je profite de ce moment pour mettre de nouveau de la pommade sur les chaines de ses pattes avant et je parviens à en mettre sur celles arrière. En même temps, je lui explique :

_ J'ai fabriqué cette pommade à l'insu de Thor, dans une salle où je peux de nouveau utiliser ma magie. Sleip' est au courant. Dans treize jours, la pommade devrait faire effet et ronger tes chaines. Tu pourras t'enfuir ainsi. A ce moment là, on se rejoindra quatre jours après, le temps que tu viennes près du palais, dans la nuit avec ton frère.

_ D'accord maman, murmure-t-il. Tu as donc trouvé comment t'échapper ?

Je lui souris et il dévoile ses crocs, souriant aussi. Je me baisse sur lui, embrasse son front et psalmodie. Aussitôt, les chaines qui ont été en contact avec la pommade brillent légèrement de bleu et de vert. Et mes bracelets me brûlent un peu plus mais j'essaye de garder le contrôle et de ne pas crier de douleur.

Fen' le remarque et fronce les sourcils.

_ Il arrive, me prévint-il.

Je le caresse encore et finit mon incantation. Puis, je me tourne vers Thor. Il porte plusieurs paniers ainsi qu'une nappe.

_ Je suis désolé, Fen', déclare-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir ta libération, même pour quelques heures…

Il dépose la nappe et pose les paniers. Dans l'un d'eux, il sort une cuisse de sanglier.

_ Mais j'ai réussi à avoir quelques douceurs pour toi.

Fenrir aboie, le remerciant et Thor lui donne. Je regarde avec un sourire mon fils se sustenter. Je me sens apaisé, surtout que le sort est en marche et que dans quelques jours, il sera libre.

Après quelques minutes, Thor lui donne une nouvelle cuisse et installe un peu mieux la nappe avec notre pique-nique du jour. Il me fait signe de venir près de lui. Histoire de faire le faux-cul et d'être reconnaissant, je me loge dans son giron. Il m'enlace et nous dégustons les différents plats prévus à notre repas « familial ». Fen' nous fixe. Tantôt ses iris deviennent vert, tantôt ils deviennent rouge en se posant sur Thor.

Je lui souris.

Nous nous comprenons.

Après cela, nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à discuter et Thor a même pu avoir des brosses pour enlever tous les poils morts de mon fils. Ce dernier s'est laissé faire, trop heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi, même si c'est par les mains du Dieu du Tonnerre. C'est agréable mine de rien. Comme la dernière fois, Thor a prévu de rester ici avec Fen' pendant trois jours.

Pendant un temps, je me revoyais plus jeune, alors que j'avais accouché de Fen'. Où nous étions tous les trois. Thor jouait avec lui et le brossait… ou le lavait tout simplement dans l'immense bain de sa chambre.

Mais tout cela a changé.

C'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on est si proche.

Je commence à me demander si Thor le perçoit…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_darkmoonlady : Merci. Oui, il fait de ce qu'il peut du moins^^_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Pour ta review, je ne peux que t'encourager à lire ce chapitre pour y répondre ;p  
_**

**_nesshyra : Certes, Thor essaye de racheter ses fautes, il essaye de prendre soin de Loki et de son (leur) enfant, mais comment veux-tu que Loki soit reconnaissant alors qu'il a été violé par Thor justement ? Et vive les circonstances. Un viol, ça ne se pardonne pas comme ça, encore moins avec quelques intentions de ce genre. De plus, Loki a un caractère bien trempé alors avoir été souillé de la sorte et obligé de garder un enfant issu dans la violence... et en plus, on le garde en captivité (car il est surveillé malgré tout, ya mieux comme liberté) et privé de sa magie pendant un moment. Thor aime Loki, c'est sur, plus qu'un frère en tout cas. Après que Loki tombe amoureux de lui... c'est mal parti^^  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Ben que tu lis de base les mythes nordiques... ils sont tarés à la base... Ca fait un moment qu'il le prépare :p  
_**

**_Lyod : Merci :) j'espère alors que celui-ci aussi (malgré un passage...)._**

**_Bosie : Ne t'inquiète pas fils, ils vont pas partir^^ XD oui et vu comment il est habillé les derniers mois... ya de quoi confondre :p Cookie oui XD pâtisserie préférée du grand loup (ahouuuuu !). Ca dépend... ça se vaut je pense. XD oui, mieux que des anti-dépresseurs, du mobilier !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Un peu plus de deux semaines sont passées depuis notre visite dans la grotte de Fen'. Tout à l'heure, je suis allé voir Sleip' pour le prévenir. Et durant tous ces jours, je me suis concentré un peu plus sur ma perception de la lance. Je peux la sentir et la voir maintenant. J'ai même réussi à la toucher mais je n'ai pas encore essayé de la matérialisé ici. Je ne préfère pas, on ne sait jamais…

Ce soir, je suis sur le lit et Thor admire le soleil couchant. C'est le dernier soir, je le sais. Les bracelets que je porte sont quasiment inutilisables. Je sens à peine la brûlure maintenant.

Vêtu d'une simple tunique verte aux borderies dorées, je fixe le dos de Thor. Je touche mon ventre, du haut de mon septième mois. Puis, je me lève, doucement, silencieusement et m'approche de Thor. Mes mains se tendent vers lui et frôlent ses côtes. Il a un soubresaut mais ne se retourne pas. Je pose mon front contre son dos musclé et nu. De mes doigts, je caresse ses abdos.

Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir.

_ C'est rare quand tu viens de toi-même, me remarque-t-il.

Je souris.

_ Je sais.

Je retire mes bras et mon front. Immédiatement, il se retourne et m'enlace d'un bras. De l'autre, il lève mon menton et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me laisse faire et ferme les yeux. Le baiser est chaste, plein de douceur.

J'ouvre mes yeux et rencontre ses iris azurs. Ils traduisent l'amour, une tendresse infinie et aussi du désir. Puis, il rougit et me laisse. Je perçois son malaise.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Thor ?

Il n'ose pas me regarder.

_ Rien.

Il ment. Et il sait que je sais. Je le fixe et caresse le meuble près de moi.

_ Tu as envie de moi, c'est ça.

Mon ton est doucereux. Je souris en le voyant se raidir. Il pivote un peu, sans pour autant me fixer. Je vois très nettement les joues rosies.

_ Sans doute, m'avoue-t-il après quelques minutes.

_ Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Cette fois-ci, il me fixe et me dévisage. Il finit par froncer les sourcils.

_ Tu mens. Tu n'en as pas envie.

Je suis toujours surpris de sa capacité à discerner mes mensonges. Je fais claquer ma langue d'agacement.

_ Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie de toi. J'ai juste envie. Mes hormones durant la grossesse me titillent déjà depuis quelques mois.

C'est qui est vrai. Mais comme d'habitude, j'omets de dire certaines choses.

Encore une fois, il me dévisage et finit par soupirer.

_ Est-ce que ça te dérange de le faire avec moi ? Me demande-t-il. La dernière fois, tu es venu mais j'ai la nette impression que tu n'as pas appréciée mais tu t'es forcé. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai mes problèmes.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Donc, il se doute bien que je n'aime pas tout ça. Je le fixe.

_ Disons que je m'en contenterai, répondis-je franc. Mais sache-le, Thor, que je n'aimerai pas non plus avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec toi, ou plutôt quand tu es sobre, tu es la décence de ne pas me prendre comme une brute.

Il baisse la tête et rougit. Il n'aime pas quand je lui rappelle cette nuit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle existe belle et bien.

Un silence entre nous.

Je me racle la gorge.

_ Vu que nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation dérangeante, autant la régler. Par contre, c'est toi qui fais. Je peux de moins en moins bouger aisément avec mon ventre.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Tu es donc d'accord pour le faire ?

J'hoche les épaules.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vu mes hormones.

Il soupire.

_ Je n'aime pas cela.

Je me tais et m'approche de lui. Il ne bouge pas alors que je mets mes mains sur son torse. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Je te demande juste d'être doux et de faire.

Je tends mon cou et l'embrasse. De l'autre, je prends sa main et l'entraine vers le lit.

_ Viens.

Il me suit, non sans une légère crainte et honte. Il s'allonge sur la couverture et je me positionne à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Sa virilité se presse contre moi et je peux sentir en effet qu'il en a grand besoin, surement comme cette nuit et je n'avais pas pu le soulager juste avec mes mains. Ses mains viennent caresser mon cou et mes joues.

_ Loki…

Je ferme les yeux et déglutit tandis que ses doigts descendent plus bas…

* * *

On a passé un moment à assouvir nos pulsions. Enfin… je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'assouvir mais bon. Mes hormones me démangeaient bien et c'est bien grâce à elles que je me suis retenu de le tuer tant ça me dégoutait. Oh, il a été doux, très doux. Faisant attention à chaque mouvement qu'il réalisait, se souciant de mes cris ou gémissements de douleur.

Mais ça m'a quand même dégouté. Au moins, il dort. Cela l'a bien vidé, au sens propre que figuré et il ronfle paisiblement.

Je suis à côté de lui, allongé, captant le rythme de sa respiration. Je tourne la tête et le regarde.

Son visage est tourné vers moi, la bouche entrouverte, la salive brillant légèrement.

Il dort profondément.

Doucement, je me lève donc et attrape en même temps ma tunique qui a fini par terre. Je l'enfile et ouvre une porte. Je me dirige dans notre salle commune et enlève les bracelets, les laissant sur la table. Puis, je me mets en tailleur et me concentre. Je respire, calmement et laisse mon esprit vagabonder, ressentant la magie tout autour de moi et en moi.

Au bout de quelques instants, je ressens ma lance et ne peux retenir un sourire. Je tends la main, la caressant, la ressentant. J'inspire et d'un mouvement sûr, je la saisis. Je la sens complètement.

Ai-je réussi ?

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de suite. D'abord, je la regarde avec les yeux de mon esprit et enfin, j'ouvre mes paupières.

Un sourire purement carnassier nait sur mes lèvres.

Elle est là.

_ Loki ?

J'écarquille mes yeux.

Bordel, il est réveillé ! Mais il ronflait encore il y a quelques minutes ! Ou heures, je ne sais pas…

Je me redresse et me tiens prêt à lui foutre un coup de lance dans le ventre. Quand il pénètre dans la salle, il voit à peine la lance que je le frappe avec la hampe sur sa tempe.

Il se retient au mur et je le refrappe, plus fort.

Il s'effondre, assommé.

Je m'approche de lui et le menace de ma lame.

Le tuer ou pas ?

Puis, je laisse tomber et m'enfuis. Avec la lance, je fais exploser la porte qui me maintient prisonnier et annihile tous les sorts qui sont supposés me contraindre. Une fois dans la logia, je me téléporte et me retrouve devant le près de Sleipnir.

Je pose néanmoins mes yeux sur le palais. Je vois qu'il s'allume à plusieurs endroits et entends les cors.

Ils vont se lancer à ma recherche.

Où est mon fils ?

Un hennissement retentit avec un bruit de tonnerre. Sautant par-dessus l'enclos, Sleip' est devant moi.

_ Dépêche-toi maman !

Il se baisse et je monte sur lui, montant à cru. Je grimace en réalisant que je n'ai que ma tunique.

_ On va passer rapidement à la deuxième écurie, me dit-il en voyant mon mal aise.

_ Je veux bien, oui, s'il te plait.

Il hennit et court.

_ Au moins, me gratifie-t-il, mes huit pattes me servent bien ! Je cours plus vite que tous les autres !

Je rigole et m'accroche à ses crins.

_ Fen' est dans la lisière de la forêt, m'informe-t-il. Il a aussi une surprise pour toi.

Je suis étonné.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tu verras.

Il continue à courir, sautant par-dessus un gros rocher, des enclos. Je dois avouer que j'ai mal et j'ai peur que ça malmène mon enfant…

Enfin, nous arrivons à l'écurie et je pique rapidement une serviette que je place sur le dos de Sleip' et un pantalon trop grand pour essayer de ne pas trop me brûler mine de rien.

Je remonte sur son dos et nous fuyons de nouveau, toujours la lance en main.

_ Désolé, Sleip'.

Avant qu'il me demande pourquoi, j'envoie une boule de feu sur l'écurie. Un brasier s'attise immédiatement, effrayant les chevaux à l'intérieur.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, me réprimande-t-il.

_ Mais ça va les ralentir.

_ Mouais.

Nous continuons et nous voilà près de la lisière. Sleip' freine et je perçois deux yeux verts, brillants.

_ Fen' ! Tout a bien marché alors ?

Il s'avance et je peux mieux le discerner à la lumière des astres nocturnes.

Je suis en effet surpris.

Fen' ouvre la gueule et laisse tomber une main.

_ Tout a fonctionné, me répondit-il enfin. Tyr a par contre, commencer à capter qu'il y avait un problème avec les chaines. J'en ai profité pour tirer dessus et j'ai pu me libérer. Je lui ai croqué ce petit morceau. Je sais que tu voulais te venger de lui et moi aussi.

Il montre ses crocs. Un sourire.

Moi aussi, un large sourire nait sur mon visage.

Mes enfants sont merveilleux.

_ Allons-y alors !

Et nous voilà repartis, s'enfouissant entre les arbres.

Toutefois, j'entends des chevaux à notre poursuite…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Oui, enfin ! Arf, pour le reste, il faudra encore attendre un peu :p_**

**_darkmoonlady : Merci. Comment ça pas pire comme évasion ?_**

**_Ligeia1987 : T'inquiète pas ;p Des répétitions ? Ah merde... oui, je reverrai plus tard (et si j'ai pas la flemme) mais j'ai eu du mal à faire les chapitres précédents et celui-là^^' donc ça doit se ressentir... Sinon, je ne dis rien et tu verras par toi-même :p_**

**_nesshyra : En même temps, je ne vais pas présenter un Thor connard ou je-m'en-foutiste, on sait qu'il aime Loki (de manière fraternelle ou pas, ça se discute XD), donc forcément, je vais le faire repentant^^ Ensuite, Loki peut bien voir qu'il essaye de faire des efforts, mais le mal est fait (surtout avec tous les autres trucs qui vont avec). Et il n'hésite pas à jouer avec les sentiments pour essayer de fuir aussi. De plus, si Loki lui en voulait totalement et s'il le détestait vraiment, il l'aurait déjà tué au lieu de juste l'assommer ;p_**

**_Mon fils : Oui, je confirme XD C'est vrai qu'il les aligne les fails, espérons que pour une fois, ça fonctionne sinon, ça sera encore la merde^^ bien sur qu'ils sont merveilleux ses enfants (cookie ?)._**

**_Lyod : Faut essayer de respecter le personnage (essayer car pas forcément facile en fait^^'). Oui, le syndrome de Stockholm qui prend immédiatement, non merci... puis bon avec toutes les merdes qu'il a eu néanmoins en quelques mois, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus^^ Oui ça peut laisser des perspectives... ou pas ! Enfin, tu verras :p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que son évasion allait être aussi facile quand même :p_**

**_La suite !_**

* * *

L'air est frais et frappe mon visage à cause de la vitesse de Sleip'. Je ressens tous les remous de son corps musclé et dois cacher mon visage dans sa crinière pour éviter de me faire happer par l'air. Il fait un bruit monstrueux, pareil à un orage. Ce n'est pas avec lui qu'on peut compter sur la discrétion, bien au contraire ! Il engendre plutôt la peur, prémisse à une guerre ou à une catastrophe. Son hennissement est tantôt grave, tantôt aigu, terrifiant ainsi les intrus.

Il fait tellement de bruit que j'ai du mal à savoir si nos assaillants nous poursuivent. En tout cas, j'entends des bruits de sabots de manières discontinues. Peut-être commençons-nous à les distancer ?

Je grimace et tiens mon ventre. Autant d'action en quelques heures n'est pas bon pour le bébé… Il bouge et me fait comprendre qu'il n'aime pas être autant remué de gauche à droite. Et moi non plus… je ne veux pas que ça le blesse.

_ Sleip' chéri, s'il te plait, ralentis.

Il obéit, imité par Fenrir.

_ Ça ne vas pas ? S'inquiète ce dernier.

_ Juste que je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. Avec le stress de la fuite et les remous du voyage, je ne veux pas avoir une fausse couche ou un accouchement précoce.

Je vois mes deux fils acquiescer et nous continuons alors à marcher à travers la forêt. On a suffisamment distancé les autres à nos trousses, mais je ne doute pas qu'il ait des chances que certains nous trouvent, si c'est le cas, nous n'aurons qu'à les éliminer.

Au départ, j'ai cru entendre une vingtaine de chevaux. Mais avec l'incendie de l'écurie, je n'étais plus très sur… peut-être y en a-t-il moins ? Ou plus. Mais ça m'étonnerait pour le coup. Ils doivent avant tout sauver les montures coincées dans la deuxième écurie, un peu à l'écart du palais.

Je serre ma main sur la hampe de ma lance.

Je me demande aussi si je vais réussir à passer sur les branches d'Yggdrasil sans faire du mal au bébé… Le voyage à cheval, ce n'est rien comparé à la magie… il se peut qu'il soit bien secoué. Et avec mes sept mois de grossesse, c'est un risque à prendre. Mais je ne veux pas accoucher ici… on pourrait vite nous retrouver et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir bien défendre mes enfants si je ne suis pas en état. Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'arrache comme mes autres bébés…

Et Thor ?

Tiens, je me surprends à penser à lui.

A-t-il retrouvé ses esprits ? Oh, je pense bien que oui… il se peut même qu'il soit mêlé aux gardes qui tentent de nous retrouver.

J'aurai peut-être du le tuer en fait… je ne sais pas. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il est le père de mon enfant et il a quand même pris soin de nous… jusqu'à demander à Odin de voir mes bébés et de repratiquer ma magie.

Il doit s'en mordre les doigts et Odin doit piquer une colère folle.

Je soupire et laisse ma tête reposer contre l'encolure de Sleip'. Je suis fatigué et ferme les yeux, histoire de reprendre un peu de force.

_ Maman est épuisée, remarque Fenrir. Tu penses qu'elle va réussir à ouvrir passage sur les branches ?

Sleip' continue de marcher, faisant claquer ses huit sabots.

_ Oui, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation. Elle est puissante et doit juste se reposer un peu. Elle est quand même bientôt à terme alors organiser une fuite en même temps… mais elle y arrivera. C'est la meilleure des mamans et c'est aussi le Sorcier le plus Puissant des Neuf Royaumes.

Je souris.

Sleip' ne changera jamais. Il me voit toujours comme quelqu'un de parfait. Sa maman adorée. Mais il a le don de me mettre du baume au cœur. Je sais que mes enfants m'aiment et c'est le principal.

Je somnole, entre deux eaux. Je suis bercé par les bruits de sabots et les pattes de mes fils ainsi que les bruits nocturnes de la forêt.

Tout à coup, j'entends Fen' grogner.

Je me relève, percevant aussi du bruit.

_ Ils nous ont retrouvés, lance-t-il.

Il se retourne, le poil hérissé, prêt à en découdre.

_ Non, Fen', ordonné-je calmement. Allons déjà à la colline.

Fen' et Sleip' se partagent un regard, apparemment pas en accord avec moi.

_ Maman, on devrait plutôt…

_ Non Sleip', allons-y. Fen', combien sont-ils ?

_ Je ne perçois que deux chevaux. Donc deux j'imagine.

_ Bien, continuons.

Je me redresse alors de toute ma hauteur et serre la lance. Sleip' accélère le pas, tout comme Fen'. Néanmoins, cela attire l'attention de nos poursuivants. Les bruits de sabots se faisaient lointains, là, j'entends quelques hennissements ainsi que des bruits de pas plus soutenus.

Sleip' finit par courir et Fen' aussi. Je sens mon ventre malmener et serre les dents. Pour vu que mon enfant n'ait rien mais pour le moment, je ne capte rien de bien dérangeant pour sa santé et la mienne.

Nous voilà enfin à la colline. J'admire quelques secondes les étoiles et le ciel si particulier d'Asgard ainsi que l'étendu de plaines et de conifères en dessous de nous. De courte durée car nos assaillants sont proches.

Nous nous retournons tous et percevons la lumière des torches.

Fen' grogne, le poil hérissé et les babines relevées. Ses crocs blancs apparaissent et de la salive coule. Ses yeux se teintent de rouge.

Il est prêt à tuer.

Sleip' se baisse.

_ Descends maman.

J'obéis et m'aide de la lance pour ne pas tomber. Puis, je la tiens bien en main et la main en avant, près à projeter un sort si besoin.

Sleip' passe devant moi.

_ On s'occupe d'eux. Commence à ouvrir une brèche.

J'hoche la tête bien que je ne suis pas rassuré de les savoir combattre.

_ D'accord.

Je commence alors à lever ma lance, fixant le ciel étoilé et incante. Aussitôt, la gemme s'illumine de vert. Je sens la magie glisser sur moi, comme une caresse. L'air lui-même frétille et je peux presque percevoir du mouvement dans l'atmosphère.

J'entends des hennissements de chevaux, pas celui de Sleip', ainsi qu'un glapissement aigu. J'arrête ma magie et me retourne subitement.

Fenrir a été frappé par la garde d'une épée mais il n'a pas l'air blessé.

Sleip' se positionne sur ses pattes arrière et effraie les montures. Ces dernières reculent et une fait tomber son cavalier. Aussitôt, Fen' bondit sur lui pour le croquer mais le bougre se défend. Je m'apprête à jeter un sort mais une patte de Fen' le fait rouler vers moi. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire « ouf », je plonge ma lance dans son cœur. Il hoquète et crache du sang, agonisant.

Fen' s'approche de lui et d'un coup de croc, il lui brise les cervicales, le tuant pour de bon.

Sleipnir continue de terrifier l'autre cheval et ce dernier s'avance aussi vers nous. Pour le coup, Fenrir saute sur le cavalier qui perd sa lance et tombe. Profitant d'être à terre, Sleipnir lui marche dessus et écrase son corps dans un bruit absolument dégueulasse.

Je soupire et partage un regard à mes fils.

_ Maman, me presse Fen'. Tu étais censée ouvrir le passage, pas nous aider ou t'inquiéter.

Je lui souris.

_ Je n'y peux rien. Je m'inquiète toujours pour vous.

Sleip' et Fen' me lancent un regard éloquent et je lève les mains.

_ Je m'y mets, ne vous en faites pas.

Mes petits sont adorables.

Enfin, ils ont raison. Je dois me concentrer sur mon sort. Alors, je me retrouve dans ma position initiale et incante doucement. Je lève ma lance et mon autre main, sentant de nouveau la magie couler et glisser sur et en moi.

Là, je perçois nettement une espèce de déchirure dans l'atmosphère. Heimdall doit certainement le voir, sans pour autant savoir qui le fait. Enfin, il doit se douter j'imagine.

Puis, une forme circulaire apparait. Elle s'agrandit, allant du vert à l'argenté. Elle continue ainsi pendant que je psalmodie et que ma lance brille de plus en plus, comme une étoile.

Enfin, j'arrête de parler mais garde le bras et la lance en l'air.

Ça y est.

J'ai réussi.

Je souris et m'approche de Sleip'. Il se baisse et je monte sur lui en silence.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Beautiful Draco : Pour cela, je te laisser lire ce dernier chapitre ;p  
_**

**_nesshyra : Arf ben... je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre^^ Après, je pense qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux mais Loki est trop cassé pour "se laisser aller".  
_**

**_DragonsFeather : X'D t'inquiète, t'inquiète. Sinon, je ne peux rien te dire de plus à part lire :p  
_**

**_darkmoonlady : Merci. Ah d'accord ! Oui, en même temps, il a tout calculé pour que ça soit assez facile :p  
_**

**_Ligeia1987: XD trop fort je sais pas, mais malin oui :p (je comprends et je comprends aussi, j'en faisais souvent... avant que le soleil ne tape trop fort^^').  
_**

**_Lyod : Merci^^ oui en effet, je ne pensais pas d'ailleurs^^_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Enfuis-toi à jamais... ça me fait penser au Roi Lion... faut pas chercher XD Ah ben c'est sur, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile :p_**

**_Ketsuu : Tout d'abord, merci pour tes commentaires. Et après, ben je suis assez satisfaite qu'elle te laisse perplexe :p Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai assez à retranscrire les pensées de Loki tout en essayant de respecter le personnage^^ Après, je comprends très bien ton ressenti et c'est un effet voulu que je voulais partager. Je crois que tu es l'une des rares à l'avoir senti. Je ne suis pas fan du je-te-viole-et-tu-m'aimes-après alors voilà ce que ça donne :p tout en alternant entre dégout et une certain attachement entre eux, malgré tout. Et t'inquiète pas, je le prends comme un compliment hihihi, j'en suis même honorée^o^ (c'est bien d'être tarée XD). Après, je t'avoue, j'ai hésité à faire tuer Thor mais... je te laisse lire ce chapitre ;p_**

**_Bien, voici le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette fic. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et je ne pensais que j'en ferai un truc si long, vu qu'à la base ce n'était qu'un OS. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce dernier._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Je souris. Je ne me sens pas peu fier de ce que je suis capable de faire. Ma magie a bel et bien augmenté et j'ai réussi à ouvrir un passage. Je ne jette même pas un regard aux cadavres qui se vident de leur sang dans le petit bosquet.

_ Nous sommes libres, mes enfants.

Slepinir renâcle et remue la terre tout en bougeant la tête. Fenrir aboie. Mon sourire se fait plus large en comprenant ce qu'ils me disent.

_ Tu es la meilleure, maman ! M'envoie Sleip'. Partons rapidement et retrouvons notre frère.

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et je touche mon ventre bien rond.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Nous marchons, fixant le passage droit devant nous.

_ LOKI !

Fenrir grogne et tourne la tête en dévoilant ses crocs. Sleipnir limite et laisse échapper un hennissement grave et menaçant en soulevant de la poussière.

Thor…

Encore et toujours lui. Il est seul, là bas, à plusieurs mètres. Armé de Mojllnir, sur son étalon.

_ Je peux le tuer, maman. Il suffira d'un seul coup de croc dans la gorge.

Je ricane en jetant un œil sur Fenrir prêt à bondir, le poil hérissé.

_ Non, reste ici.

Je descends de Sleip' et aussitôt, il vient me barrer la route, me lançant un regard courroucé.

_ Ne vas pas le voir ! Il t'a suffisamment fait du mal comme ça !

Je pose ma main sur mon museau et le caresse, tentant de le rassurer.

_ Je vais juste lui faire mes adieux. Il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, ma magie m'électrise complètement et s'il tente de me retenir par la force, il ne va pas apprécier. D'autant plus que vous êtes là, alors il hésitera. Et n'oubliez pas que je porte son enfant.

Sleip' soupire et Fen' glapit, mécontent. Néanmoins, ils me laissent passer et je serre ma lance, tout en fixant Thor.

Il vient à ma rencontre. Il est essoufflé, ses yeux trahissent une certaine peur et inquiétude. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, voulant mettre une distance raisonnable. Sa mâchoire se contracte quand il pose ses yeux sur la lance où brille un vif éclat vert. Il pâlit lorsqu'il voit les gardes qui étaient supposés me rattraper, inertes, baignant dans leur sang.

_ Loki, répète-t-il plus doux. Ne fais pas ça…

_ Et pour quelle raison ne devrai-je pas le faire ? Lancé-je. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire aeternam ? Comme d'habitude, tu es bien trop naïf et tu me fais un peu trop confiance, mon frère.

Je grimace en réalisant que je l'ai encore appelé mon frère.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais du persuader Odin de me laisser pratiquer un peu ma magie.

Il me lance un regard peiné et ses lèvres dessinent un rictus de déception. Sa main droite serre son marteau de guerre.

_ Oui. Tu as raison. Mais je pensais que…

_ Le temps n'effacera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. Jamais.

_ Mais notre enfant…

_ J'en prendrai soin. Comme j'ai toujours voulu prendre soin de mes bébés.

Il lance un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi.

_ Comment Fenrir a pu s'échapper ?

_ Ma magie, voyons.

Il grince des dents. Puis, il avance vers moi, tendant une main.

_ Loki…

Je recule d'un pas et entends le grognement plus bruyant de Fen'.

_ Non, Thor. Arrête.

_ Reviens…

_ Je ne reviendrai pas. Je fais ce que je veux. Je te l'ai pourtant maintes fois répété. Mais tu as toujours été borné, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Loki…

_ Je te dis au revoir, Thor.

_ Ne disparais pas ! Reste près de moi, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi…

Je ne réponds pas. J'hésite presque à lui demander de me suivre… Mais jamais il n'acceptera d'abandonner le Royaume d'Asgard. Jamais il n'acceptera de se séparer des pouvoirs qu'Odin lui a donnés. Jamais il ne partagera la même vision que moi. Plus jamais il ne sera mon frère.

Le mal a été fait. Notre lien n'existe plus.

_ Non, Thor. Je m'en vais, mais ce n'est pas un adieu pour autant.

_ Que... ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'avance et caresse sa joue d'une main. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Chastement. Un baiser aérien. Doux. Je ferme à moitié mes yeux, lui aussi. Quand je les ouvre complètement, l'absinthe consume l'eau limpide. Nos souffles se mélangent encore. Son haleine est chaude, quelque peu salée et gorgée d'appréhension. Elle se heurte à la mienne qui est fraiche, sucrée.

Je crois qu'il a compris.

_ Je te tuerai, mon frère, murmuré-je, doux.

J'aurai pu dire « je t'aime », le ton est le même.

Il ne sait pas comment le prendre. Les mots le transpercent, il blêmit, il se fige mais mon ton est doux, chaud. Il frémit malgré lui d'un certain plaisir et je sens son pouls battre plus rapidement sous mes doigts.

Je ne m'attarde plus. Je suis resté trop de temps et j'entends mes enfants me réclamer et me supplier de partir vite.

Je lance un dernier regard à Thor. Après tout, les prophéties ne disent-elles pas que je suis supposé le tuer ? Alors, nous nous reverrons à Ragnarok et je le tuerai de mes mains.

Je me tourne complètement et Sleip' vient à ma rencontre. Je grimpe sur lui et nous nous dirigeons vers le passage. Fen' lance un dernier regard meurtrier à l'adresse de Thor et il nous suit. En quelques secondes, nous plongeons dans le passage et aussitôt, une lumière de mille couleur, semblable au Bifrost nous envahissent.

Nous sommes partis d'Asgard.

Je grimace un peu et mon ventre se noue. Mon cœur me fait mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser passer quelques larmes déferlant sur mes joues.

Néanmoins, je reprends vite contenance. Je repense rapidement à tous ces moments passés avec Thor. A notre tendre enfance, à l'adolescence jusqu'à maintenant. Les souvenirs que je chéris le plus, je les brule un à un. Il ne doit rester que haine et rancœur. Pour moi, mon frère Thor est mort. Il a disparu de ma vie. Il ne fait plus partie de moi. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est Thor Odinson, le fils du Père de Toute Chose. Celui qui m'a abandonné, celui qui m'a humilié, celui qui a eu le toupet de me forcer comme les autres, celui qui m'a emprisonné.

Il me répugne.

Je le hais.

Je l'exècre.

Mes larmes ont disparu et une nouvelle force nait en moi.

Mes mains touchent mon ventre. Je porte la vie, je lui ai volé son fils. Mais ce n'est que la monnaie de leur pièce à cette famille Odinson. Cet enfant est avant tout le mien. Et nous serons tous ensembles.

Le passage nous mène dans une forêt dense. Fen' a eu du mal à atterrir et a fait quelques roulés-boulés. Ce n'est pas le cas de Sleip' qui a l'habitude de ce genre de passage. Il arrive plus à maîtriser l'arrivée.

Je lève la tête au ciel et souris une fois de plus. J'ai bien calculé mon coup. Au vue des constellations, nous sommes sur Midgard. Je sais que Jormungand est ici, quelque part enchainé dans l'une des mers. Je le rechercherai sans cesse, et je le libérerai.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui Sleip' ?

_ Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Fenrir me regarde aussi, m'interrogeant silencieusement.

_ Nous allons rester un certain moment sur ce monde. Je dois mettre au monde votre petit frère et nous l'élèverons, tous ensembles. Unis, comme une famille. Jor' est aussi coincé dans ce monde, au fond des eaux. Nous irons à sa recherche dès que nous serons correctement installés.

Ils acquiescent.

_ Et si les autres venaient à nous retrouver avant ? Ou même s'ils surveillent Jormungand ? Demande Fen'.

Je lui souris et mon regard doit traduire une certaine animosité.

_ S'ils le surveillent, nous attendrons patiemment jusqu'à qu'ils baissent leur garde et nous les massacrerons. S'ils nous trouvent d'abord, nous les tuerons. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils arrivent à nous trouver, ma magie cache notre présence.

Mes deux fils hochent la tête, d'accord.

_ Et oncle Thor ? Me fait Sleip'.

Son ton et son regard traduisent toute la rancœur qu'il lui porte depuis qu'il sait que cet idiot m'a forcé.

_ Ne l'appelle plus « oncle », murmuré-je dans un souffle. Il n'est que Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre, le fils d'Odin. Notre ennemi.

Sleip' fronce les sourcils et semble scruter en moi.

_ Si tu le dis, déclare-t-il enfin. Mais que faisons-nous s'il nous trouve ? Car bien que tu masques notre présence, Thor a toujours su te retrouver. Et s'il essaye encore de te ramener _à la raison et à la maison _?

Je souris.

_ A ces risques et périls. Mais il sait, maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

Je caresse l'encolure de Sleip' et Fen' réclame un câlin sur la tête.

_ L'important, repris-je, c'est que nous sommes ensembles. Nous serons bientôt réunis avec Jor' et Hella sait que nous sommes partis. Elle essayera probablement de nous voir, si elle n'est pas trop occupée avec toute l'administration d'Heleim*.

Oui… nous serons tous ensembles. Une seule famille et rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Je soupire de soulagement. C'est bien la première fois en plusieurs siècles que je me sens un peu plus léger.

Je fronce les sourcils néanmoins en entendant l'orage éclaté au loin. Mes enfants sont aussi aux aguets. Toutefois, je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un message. Thor ne viendra pas. Il ne le souhaite pas. Il va me laisser seul. Mais il me dit qu'il est en colère et peiné.

Le vent se lève et j'apprécie de ressentir sa fraicheur.

Oui, je le tuerai. Je te tuerai, Thor. Je serai soulagé après cela. Tu peux hurler de rage. Tu peux crier ta détresse. Tu peux pleurer toutes les larmes de ton cœur, tout est fini.

J'ai mes enfants et c'est tout ce qui compte désormais.

**FIN**

* * *

_* : Bon, pas grand-monde va comprendre cette référence... Kuroshitsuji... l'administration des shinigamis et de leur machine à café XD pauvre Hella..._

* * *

**_Pas taper ! Pas taper !  
_**


End file.
